Internal Wars
by Ominae
Summary: AU of 1st season from episode 21, Left-Behind Trace – ERASER. What if elements of the Japanese government had really meant to eliminate Section 9 for good and get them out of the picture? How would they react to this news? Who are their allies & enemies?
1. Collision

Ghost in the Shell: SAC/Kokaku Kidoutai: SAC - Internal Wars

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of GITS: SAC are under the copyright of Masamune Shirow, Production I.G., Bandai Visual and Animax. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Summary:

AU of 1st season from episode 21, Left-Behind Trace – ERASER. What if elements of the Japanese government had really meant to eliminate Section 9 for good and get them out of the picture? How would they react to this news? Who are their allies & enemies?

Chapter 1: Collision

* * *

Near Driveway, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Two figures, one wearing an almost all-purple and black sneaking suit with goggles and another had a white sneaking suit, boots, gloves, trenchcoat and balaclava on, leaped down on the ground after scaling the wall that was in front of the main empty surface parking lots to the left of the resort's entrance. It was lucky that there weren't any guards that spotted them.

An ordinary semi-trailer truck, with markings that read _BEAR CLUB _on both sides of its mounted trailer, was about to park near the driveway of the seemingly deserted Kohaku Country Club & Resort.

"You see that Paladin?" The white suited person told Paladin in a seemingly fine French accent as he spoke in fluent English, the two running to hide behind a parked automobile after seeing several men and a woman emerge out of the trailer with their raincoats on. "Looks like the intel we got from our mysterious friend is true after all. Seems like something is going on at this country club."

"Yeah, Fantomex." Paladin replied, seeing the armed personnel activate their thermo-optic camouflage units. "Guess we better act now and save the package."

"Yep..." Paladin got ready a Heckler & Koch MP7A1 submachine gun with an Aimpoint scope mounted on its picatinny railing and a loaded 40-round magazine. Fantomex pulled out dual Para Ordnance P14-45 pistols, already loaded with 14-rounds each.

Fantomex grinned under his balaclava. "It's showtime. Time to see who can bag the most kills before we can secure the target..."

"Well, I'm looking forward to see how good you are, Fantomex."

"Oui, Paladin. I feel the same way."

* * *

Inside Room 909, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

_Damn! The damn narcs of Section 3 have pinned us down! I think I may need some help now.  
_

Buttoutsu Batou, or simply known as Batou for short, had his Public Security Section 9 ninja suit worn as he was on a mission to escort Doctor Hisashi Imakurusu, former head of the Central Drug Evaluation Council and currently the chief of the Japanese Medical Association, as he was now the subject of a wetworks operation launched by Public Security Section 3, the anti-drug security unit and its elite force, the Narcotics Suppression Squad (NSS).

Batou decided to use his available options after staring at the wooden entrance door filled with bullet holes. _Should I use the chopper? _He stared at Imakurusu hiding behind the room's couch. _I can't. He wasn't given special forces training in the first place. _The ex-JGSDF Ranger looked around the room for any option. _Another's to jump, but some armed NSS men may be down there to cut off all entrances and exits. And I don't know if the doc's gonna faint on me. Anyway, he better not or I'll beat the crap out of him here.  
_

Batou sighed and checked the 40 mm underbarrel grenade launcher permanently mounted on his Seburo C-30 bullpup assault rifle. _Okay, it's loaded..._

After Batou kicked the bullet-ridden door hard with his right foot, the white ponytailed Section 9 agent fired the grenade launcher. "Take this!"

One of the NSS operators was about to tell his comrades to get the hell out of the way, but failed to when the 40 mm HE grenade exploded after it landed right next to him.

_Good. I got him. _Batou visually confirmed that some of the NSS agents were killed in the explosion before he ducked back inside after he poked his head out of the room to avoid being hit by gunfire.

* * *

1st Basement, Underground Parking Lot, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Two more figures were now in the underground parking lot's 1st floor, stealthily approaching the nearest fire escape staircase with the sounds of gunfire echoing all the way to the parking lot.

**"Strange."** One of the figures, a ninja wearing a seemingly purple Shinobi shozoku suit with a face harness with goggles mounted on his head and a ninjaken sheath strapped on his back. He then switched on the goggles to activate thermal mode for a few seconds. **"No NSS operators around the parking lot. You'd think that they'd at least deploy a few of them."**

"Probably not."

A teenaged boy kneeled next to the ninja and check their surroundings. He wore a JGSDF Type II Flecktarn BDU, recon vest and gloves in addition to a black scarf that covered his mouth.

**"I'm quite surprised that ASE allowed you on the operation and tag along with me, Yu Tsujisaki." **

Yu glared at the ninja, cradling the Seburo C-25A submachine gun in his hands. "I'm not surprised myself, Gale. Considering that I used my father's terminal and I got his memories and the military skills he learned from his JGSDF days." Yu sighed and ran his right hand on his black hair. "I'm surprised that I'm still me..."

**"And I'm surprised that your nee-san allowed you to be here with me for this op."**

"If you didn't notice, you didn't look at her face when she heard from the director that I'm going to be in this op."

**"Fine, fine." **sighed the cyber ninja. **"We'll argue about it later. But for now, our job's to secure Mr. Imakurusu and hopefully make sure that the NSS gone renegade doesn't assassinate him for good..."**

The two men didn't know that there were being watched by another figure in thermo-optic camouflage after they entered the fire escape doorway from the ceiling.

_So far, so good. Wasn't spotted. Hopefully I didn't waste any batteries on the suit's thermo-optics...  
_

The unknown visitor switched off his thermo-optic camouflage unit, revealing a suit that resembles a bat's except that his chest has the emblem of a red bat on it with a buckle on the waist.

**"Seems that the lead I got is correct, Bruce." **The figure began to communicate with his other party via communicator on the right bat-like ear on the suit. **"The Narcotics Suppression Squad of the Japanese Public Security Section 3 is really after Dr. Hisashi Imakurusu."**

**"I don't believe it." **Bruce Wayne sighed. **"I guess whoever hacked into the Batcomputer a few weeks ago and left the threatening message about the Laughing Man terrorist incident with the request for help was true after all."**

**"I guess the trip to attend Niihama City High School's exchange program with Hamilton High back in Gotham was a good idea, with my mom's consent and blessing. Besides, I guess the hacker's kinda good or he wouldn't be to penetrate the Batcomputer's multiple security levels."  
**

**"Looks that way, Terry. Especially since you got the message after we arrived in Japan yesterday." **

**"Guess the first thing I can do is to help these Section 9 guys out. I'll head out there and see what I can do from here."  
**

**"Good idea. I'll keep an eye on things back here in case I've got some news for you."**

**"Right. I'll contact you soon." **Batman, aka the Tomorrow Knight, went to end his communication with Bruce. _When this is over, I'll need a break and get Matt some of the stuff he needs..._

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

In a semi-darkened room with a long rectangular table, a few men were seen seated. Though the room's dim conditions prevented most of the occupants from seeing each other, some of their clothing can be seen as an overhead projector is turned on while it projected a map of a certain area of Niihama City. All of them had worn masks of various kinds as a precaution of protecting their identities from being compromised in any way.

**"So how is the operation going?"** asked one of the unknown men inside. His clothes, partially revealed thanks to the light from the projection screen, had a uniform and badge that showed that he was a high-ranking police Senior Superintendent.

**"I've just deployed all available NSS personnel to the Kohoku Country Club so far." **The voice was heard through a desktop phone's speaker. **"I've also deployed a JMSDF Armed Suit with them as well..."**

**"Let us know how the Type 303 Armed Suit works out. We've just got them recently, Niimi." **Another individual, whose clothes were partially revealed to be an officer of the JMSDF with the rank of Rear Admiral. **"I'm looking for some combat data news on it against those Section 9 people."**

**"Understood."**

"I'm not too sure about this." Next to the JMSDF Read Admiral was an individual whose clothes revealed by the projector light showed his insignia as an officer of the JGSDF with the rank of Colonel. "I mean, why send the JMSDF? The JGSDF should've been used in the first place."

The Rear Admiral replied to the Colonel. "The JMSDF is currently the only one in the JSDF that has Armed Suits. The JGSDF Armed Suits isn't scheduled to be deployed until next month or so. You should know that, Colonel."

The Colonel sighed. "Fine, fine. I get your point."

"I'm sure that we can figure out a way we can compromise on this."

Seated in front of the Colonel was a man wearing a black suit and a red tie. Though his facial features can't been seen due to the lights being closed, most of the occupants have surmised that he was from the Public Security Intelligence Agency or the PSIA for short.

"Our sources in the PSIA is trying to cover the handiwork of Gayle and the others in destroying the Imakurusu mansion and their presence at the Kohoku Country Club as we speak."

"I sincerely hope so for your sake." The Colonel told the PSIA official. "Last thing we need is someone or something that leaks our actions out to the public or something."

"Of couse, Colonel."

"All we need now is information from our contact in Naicho and he's not even here yet..."

"I'm sure that he'll be here soon."

* * *

Somewhere in Lobby, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Anything?"

Paladin whispered to Fantomex, having entered the hotel with their firearms exposed to the public eye. Moments after a few civilians and hotel employees have left the lobby to avoid getting into trouble, the two mercenaries were fired on by NSS men with their thermo-optic camouflage units on from the upper floor.

"None!" Fantomex replied, hiding behind the building's reception counter when he jumped over with Paladin doing the same thing. "Damn! We're being pinned down!" cursed the white-clothed mercenary, not being able to fire back.

"We're pinned down all right." Paladin emerged from the counter and fired a few rounds from his MP7A1 with Fantomex providing support by tossing a smoke grenade towards them. "That oughta change things around here."

"Looks like they're being distracted as well from the top." Paladin commented on seeing and hearing automatic gunfire from the same corridor where the NSS operators had been after going up several flights of stairs.

The two mercenaries saw a blue automobile crash into the lobby in full speed before they ducked again behind the counter to avoid being hit by gunfire coming from the small arms of the NSS operators.

"Who the hell's that?" Paladin saw a purple-haired woman wearing a black bomber jacket, fingerless gloves and a gray sneaking suit emerge out of the automobile with a Seburo M5 already drawn out.

"That's Motoko Kusanagi." Fantomex whispered. "A veteran of some of the Central and South American Wars as a UN peacekeeper."

"Oh..." Paladin commented, smirking at Motoko as she ducked behind her auto's engine block to avoid being hit by gunfire. "That Motoko. Aka the Major..."

"Anyway, let's move!" Paladin tossed a smoke grenade of his own, allowing Fantomex to approach the staircase and fire his P14-45 pistols at the cloaked NSS operators. Paladin joined in and assisted Fantomex after he got his goggles on to activate thermal vision mode to locate the cloaked NSS operators and fire at them with his MP7A1.

"What the heck?" Motoko murmured, watching Paladin and Fantomex work together to clear the staircase in CQB fashion with the former attacking any cloaked NSS operator in close proximity with the latter providing either firearms or hand-to-hand combat support for Paladin to any NSS operator that tried to either take him or Paladin after they got close to them.

Motoko went to follow them, having switched on her thermo-optic camouflage unit.

_Oh well. Like they say, follow the leader._

* * *

Inside Room 909, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Crap!"

Batou looked outside the room, only to be greeted by more automatic gunfire on the right side of the room from his view. _Dangit! The right flank's being engaged by some people. If I only could get some more help since their other flank's pinning me down._

The ponytailed Section 9 officer knelled down and checked his ammunition on his Section 9 ninja suit. Only 2 more 40 mm HE grenades were left for his C-30's grenade launcher. "I'll load one up, just in case."

Suddenly, Batou heard loud automatic gunfire coming from the direction of the staircase. Peeking out without exposing his head, he saw Paladin, Fantomex and Motoko gun down the remaining NSS operators at their rear as they continued to fight back to the very end against the three, which greatly reduced their numbers as the NSS' death rate kept on going up. Their thermo-optic camouflage units were deactivated after they were shot by either Paladin and Fantomex or Motoko herself.

"Hey? What the hell is that?" A NSS operator had yelled from Batou's right, making him look and see what was going on.

**"Hmph! You're all merely a challenge." **Gale, under his thermo-optic camouflage, went to make work of the remaining NSS operators with the help of his ninjaken _Jiro Saburo Jisho_. He first deflected any incoming bullets fired towards him by the NSS operators after one of their own had been stabbed from his rear. He did dashes and forward rolls towards them and went on to slash and stab them with his ninjaken with one who had his right arm hacked off before his throat was slashed horizontally. But what shocked Batou is the face of a familiar person helping out the invisible ninja.

_Yu Tsujisaki? _Batou, as well as Paladin, Fantomex and Motoko, watched Yu fire his C-25A at any invisible NSS operators who didn't engage the cloaked Gale before he was forced to reload his submachine gun. When he saw a wounded NSS operator trying to aim his IWI Mini-Uzi submachine gun at Yu, he reacted by running towards him and kicked the weapon away before Yu drew out a Desert KA-BAR Fighting Knife from his rear sheath. Yu ran towards the downed Mini-Uzi-armed operator and tackled him before the former stabbed the latter at his neck. Gale, still under his thermo-optic camouflage, finished the job for his comrade when he tossed shurikens at the last cloaked NSS operator, armed with a Heckler & Koch MP5A4 submachine gun.

"GWAH!" The MP5A4-armed operator went down, having been struck by a shuriken on his forehead. Soon enough, his thermo-optic camouflage unit was deactivated permanently after he had been killed.

* * *

Corridor, near Room 909, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

_Looks like they've cleaned up the show for me..._

Batman, aka Terry McGinnis, watched as the armed mercenaries, ASE agents and Section 9 agents check on the dead bodies of the NSS operators under thermo-optic camouflage of his own.

"What the?" Terry whispered. He saw a NSS operator, wounded on his leg and slumped on the wall, had raised his Glock 17 pistol to aim at Batou after he emerged out of Room 909 with Dr. Imakurusu.

_Dangit! I just hope I can make it.  
_

Getting his right hand on the batsuit's utility belt, Terry deactivated his thermo-optic camouflage before he armed himself with a Batarang and hurled it towards its intended target...

* * *

Outside Room 909, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Batou, Motoko, Paladin and Fantomex watched as the hurled batarang had changed into a coil and tied up the wounded NSS operator as it wrapped around his body.

"That was close." Motoko watched the restrained NSS operator fall down on the ground. She didn't have her bomber jacket on, which didn't give Batou or the others something to question the leader of Section 9 on.

"Then you should thank me." Terry said, in his Batman disguise.

"Come on, Gale." Yu whispered. At his words, Gale deactivated his thermo-optic camouflage and faced Terry with his ninjaken pointed at him.

**"You have some skill." **Gale complimented Terry on capturing his target.

"Yeah, whatever." Batman shrugged his shoulders.

"There's nothing to do except to introduce ourselves here..." Paladin said, speaking to Gale, Yu and Batman. "I'm Paladin." The goggles-wearing mercenary introduced himself. "And the one next to me is Fantomex."

"Bonjour." Fantomex greeted the three, standing near Paladin.

"We're from Section 9." Batou said, pointing to Motoko and himself. "I guess all of you here don't need any kind of introductions..."

"Buttoutsu Batou and Motoko Kusanagi aka the Major." Batman told the others of the identities of Batou and Motoko. When the two glared at him, Batman defended himself. "I've got some sources too, you know."

"Gale." Gale sheathed his ninjaken on his back. He then introduced Yu to the others, "Some of you may know him as Yu Tsujisaki, son of the late Colonel Hideo Tsujisaki in the JGSDF and the supposed assassin who tried to assassinate the Chinese Vice Foreign Minister a few weeks ago at the Kagoshima War Memorial."

"I can't believe it..." Motoko whispered. "You're..."

"I don't even believe it myself." Yu shrugged his shoulders. "But it's a long story."

"I agree." Batman added. "First thing we need to do is to get out of here with the VIP." The others, except Batman, stared at Imakurusu. He was still inside his room when the gunfire had already subsided.

"Is..." Hisashi asked out of fear and curiosity. "Is it all over?"

"You're all right, Dr. Imakurusu." Motoko assured the old man. "We need to get you out of here at once. We don't know if Section 3's still going to be after you."

Paladin and Batman peered down on the lobby floor, watching out for anything suspicious.

"I thought I saw something..." Batman commented, raising his left eyebrow when he saw something near Motoko's auto. _Either it's me or I saw the faint signature of something. _He switched his vision from normal to infrared and had his suspicions confirmed.

"Oh.. crap! It's an Armed Suit!"

* * *

Pilot Seat, Type 303 Armed Suit

* * *

"Damn!" cursed Gayle Yasuoka, commanding officer of the NSS. He had the Type 303's thermo-optic camouflage deactivated when he saw Batman warn the others. "Looks like I've got no choice but to improvise to take care of those meddling fools."

The bearded man manipulated the armed suit to raise its huge anti-personnel/AS assault rifle at the 9th floor, specifically aiming at the railings.

"Sorry, but I gotta do this..." grinned Gayle as he manipulated the the suit's main right index finger to depress the rifle's trigger...

* * *

Outside Room 909, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Get down!"

Yu had yelled to the others upon seeing the suit, firing his C-25A at the Type 303 to stop it from firing its weapon while Batou got Imakurusu down on the ground. Batman, Gale, Paladin, Fantomex and Motoko knelled on the floor when the Type 303 was able to fire off several 20 mm bullets over their heads.

"Batou!" Motoko shouted to Batou. "Your C-30!" Yu reloaded his weapon after getting next to Batou.

"Right!" Batou unslinged his bullpup assault rifle and tossed it to Motoko. She then checked to see if a grenade was inside the C-30's underbarrel grenade launcher.

"Cover me!" Motoko yelled, aiming the C-30's scope to focus on the Type 303's body.

"HRRAAAHHH!" Yu fired the remaining ammunition from his C-25A, only to stop after he depressed the trigger to find out that all of the ammunition was exhausted.

"Let's try some of this." Batman got out two batarangs from his utility belt and hurled it at the Type 303. After seeing the batarangs explode on contact, Motoko depressed the C-30's grenade launcher's trigger and watched the 40 mm grenade make contact with the armed suit.

"No good..." Motoko gritted her teeth, seeing the armed suit still moving after the smoke cleared. "It looks like the suit can withstand bullets and explosions."

"We need to distract it." Batman advised her, looking over his left shoulder to see Batou keeping an eye on Imakurusu on the floor. "At least until we can evacuate the good old doctor from turning into a corpse full of bullet holes."

**"I do have an idea." **Gale voiced out. **"But it'll require some people who are willing to be decoys and be possible killed during this bit."**

Motoko grinned at the techno ninja, gripping the M5 at her left hand.

"I'm listening."

**"Fine. Then here's what we do..."**

* * *

Pilot Seat, Type 303 Armed Suit

* * *

"What the heck?"

Gayle saw Motoko firing her M5 and Batou's FN Hi-Power M7 pistol, the latter tossed to her, and began to use them similar to the akimbo style in shooting video games as the 5.45 x 18 and .45 ACP bullets ricocheted off the armed suit's armored hide without leaving a scratch. She was being followed by Batman and Gale.

"Either she's brave to do that kind of thing..." Gayle had the AS-sized assault rifle take aim at Motoko, Batman and Gale. "or she's too dumb enough to realize that the suit's impervious to any kind of bullets."

* * *

Inside unmarked Nissan Primastar, en route to Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**"Major!"**

Saito, in his Section 9 ninja suit, was busy getting his Seburo SR-1 anti-material bolt-action sniper rifle ready after he had a 15-round 12.7 x 99 mm box magazine inserted on the top of the weapon.

**"We're almost there!" **Pazu was in the driver's seat, navigating a Section 9 unmarked white Nissan Primastar van while he pressed the accelerator hard. **"Hang in there!"**

Unknown to the two men, a person wearing a blue parka with a hood and a bucket hat was running towards the direction of the Kohoku Country Club. His coat was completely zipped up with its collars that concealed his face from public scrutiny.

* * *

Sidewalk, en route to Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

_Damnit!_

The figure had panted again and again after he had to stop running after he got off from one of the public buses nearby, with the usual precaution of hacking into the bus driver's cyberbrain so as not to detect him.

_I get so tired very fast. Maybe I should've exercised more instead of being a defeatist type over my dang body..._

* * *

Lobby, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

The Type 303 watched Motoko, Batman and Gale leap down from the 9th floor all the way down to the lobby as the trio landed with their feet first after they assumed kneeling positions.

"I just hope we can stick to the plan." Batman murmured, being the first to land on his feet.

"Don't worry." Motoko began to fire the M5 and M7 at the Type 303. "You and Gale distract the Armed Suit after I finish off the pistol ammo that I got so I can call for reinforcements."

"All right." Batman said in agreement, watching Motoko toss her expended M5 as the slide was permanently retracted. "I hope you know what you happen to be doing."

"Of course I do." Motoko threw a smirk before she ran towards the right corridor of the country club as Batman had two batarangs on each of his hands while Gale drew out his _Jiro Saburo Jisho_ from his sheath, getting ready for some close-up combat.

* * *

Main Parking Lot, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Pazu parked the Primastar at the main parking lot a few kilometers near the parked semi-trailer truck.

"That's gotta be the narc's."

Saito came down with his SR-1 with Pazu following behind, having been equipped with a C-30 of his own.

"Contact!" Saito yelled, seeing two men emerge out of the semi-trailer's main cab. Both of them had Minebea PM-9 submachine guns modified with folding stocks and red dot scopes.

"Thanks." Pazu took aim with the Seburo C-26A and fired a few rounds of 5.45 x 45 mm bullets on both of the NSS agents after they exited the semi-trailer, each of them shot several times in the chest. "Now for the tires..." Pazu proceeded to shoot out all the tires of the semi-trailer in order to immobilize it.

* * *

Lobby, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Erah!"

Batman threw more of his batarangs, which exploded on contact on the Type 303.

"Don't you have anything else besides your... things?" Motoko asked Batman, discarding her used M5. "I mean, I know you have those things called batarangs..."

"I'm not sure if I can use my electric, explosive or restraining batarangs on that thing..." Batman told the Major, doing a double backflip after Gayle's Type 303 fired several 20 mm rounds on the carpeted floor in the middle of the lobby.

**"I'll try and get close to him." **Gale told the two, turning on his thermo-optic camouflage as he ran towards the Type 303 with his ninjaken at the ready. Being invisible, Gale went close and smacked at the Type 303 with the ninjaken on its head, arms and legs.

The Type 303 then dropped its 20 mm rifle and gave the ninja a backhand attack, sending him towards a wall.

_Must have thermal vision to track us when we're in thermo-optic vision..._

Motoko continued to fire the M7 at the Type 303, until its slide had been fully retracted back. _Damn I'm out..._

"This had better work." Batman sighed, spinning the bolos on his right hand. "Here goes!" Batman then hurled them to the Type 303's legs, restraining its leg movements.

**"Why you little..." **Gayle had yelled from the Type 303, aiming the 20 mm rifle when he heard Pazu shout at Batman and Motoko.

"Get clear!"

* * *

"Saito!" Pazu yelled, who was crouched while holding the SR-1's bipod after seeing Motoko and Batman were out of the way when the two arrived at the entrance of the country club. "Do it!"

Saito grinned. "My pleasure." He then squeezed off a shot and used the rifle's iron sights to fire off a .50 BMG bullet into the Type 303's chest, causing it to tumble around a bit before another shot to the chest caused it to fall down on its back.

"Gotcha." Pazu smirked, seeing the Type 303 on its back.

"Now it won't be able to move around for a while." Saito held the rifle on his hands as Motoko and Batman came to check on the downed armed suit.

"I need some help here, Saito." Motoko called Saito to come near the downed armed suit.

"What's wrong?" asked Saito when he was next to her. "Is there a problem of some kind, Major?

"It seems our friend won't budge out." Motoko advised her subordinate. "Persuade him please, if you can."

"Alright." Saito lifed the SR-1 and fired it directly at the armed suit's chest for the third time. "Just leave this one to me..."

**"W-wait!" **Gayle tried to plead for his life. **"Mercy! I-I give up! Don't shoot me, please!"**

Saito wasn't told to stop as he continued to empty the rest of the SR-1's magazine.

Batman watched the one-eyed Section 9 operator and ex-Red Bianco mercenary continue to fire his weapon until Motoko patted his left shoulder.

"All right. That should be enough..."

Saito nodded, ceasing to fire his weapon.

"What the hell..." Batman was astounded to see Saito use his weapon to help _persuade _Gayle, still in the armed suit, to surrender quickly as he counted at least 8-9 bullet holes of the .50 BMG had penetrated its armor. "was that all about?"

Motoko walked towards the entrance, speaking to Pazu.

* * *

Outskirts of Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Batou had assisted in setting down one of the Section 9 Kenbishi Nakazawa choppers down an empty portion of the main parking lot, being piloted by Section 9's own female operators. Pazu and Saito had escorted a restrained Gayle and the wounded NSS operator out of the country club. Yu, Gale and Motoko were busy talking about cleaning up the rest of their operation. Fantomex and Paladin were talking to each other on the operation and wondering what they should do next while they loaded their weapons.

Batman was busy, speaking to Bruce in his communicator. The others didn't bother him as he pressed the right ear on his batsuit.

**"I'm done with the operation." **Batman spoke to Bruce discreetly, seeing Imakurusu near the chopper before he looked around. **"Dr. Imakurusu is safe for the time being."**

**"I see." **Bruce replied. **"According to the information that we got, someone from the Japanese government is really serious on keeping the truth of the Laughing Man incident down that whoever he is has some influence over some parts of the JGSDF and JMSDF."**

**"That sounds pretty bad. Not to mention scary."**

**"You're right. It does sound scary. But I haven't checked on the rest yet."**

Batman saw Imakurusu leaving the country club and approaching a familiar blue parka-wearing man on the nearby sidewalk.

**"What's going on out there?"**

**"I don't know." **Batman shot out a quick reply. **"But there's a guy with a blue parka, a bucket hat and the parka hood covering his face." **He then ran after the doctor. **"I'm going after him!"**

* * *

Road, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

_It's him! _

Imakurusu saw the man standing outside with his parka and bucket hat, who happened to be the Laughing Man from the Serano incident. The white-haired doctor walked towards him after no cars were seen passing in front of him.

He stepped closer. And closer. And closer. And closer to the bucket hat-wearing man.

"Hold it right there!"

Until Batou came out with his C-30 at the ready.

"That's it..." Batou told the two persons standing in front of each other. "Just stay right there."

A parked Nissan Tiida sedan, with its blue finish, was parked in an alley next to the country club. Its occupants eyed Batou, Imakurusu and the Laughing Man carefully.

* * *

Inside Nissan Tiida Sedan, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

A brown-haired woman with a ponytail, two longs bangs and a white shirt opened her front passenger window.

"You ready, Sano?" The driver, a black-haired man with a yellow bomber jacket, watched as Batou was about to get near Imakurusu.

"We better get this over with." Behind the woman's seat was a bald man with a gray bomber jacket.

"I got that covered." Sano took aim with the Solothurn Tuma MTE 224 VA machine pistol, which had been loaded with a 26-round magazine.

Sano, having a clear shot of Imakurusu, alinged the 224 VA's iron sights and fired the weapon in semi-automatic mode.

"The heck's going on?" The bald man saw that none of the 5.56 × 23.5 mm bullets fired from 224 VA had struck Imakurusu as they were seemingly deflected on the air, which were seen as sparks. "They didn't hit him!"

Gale had once again deactivated his thermo-optic camouflage, standing in front of Imakurusu with the _Jiro Saburo Jisho_ held in front of him.

**"You have some skill." **Gale taunted the occupants of the Nissan Tiida.

* * *

Road, Kohoku Country Club & Resort, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"What the heck?" Paladin came running out of the country club with Fantomex and Yu behind. The three saw the Tiida speed off from the nearby alley. Batman came running outside after hearing the gunshots.

"Damn!" Paladin fired a few rounds from his MP7A1 at the fleeing Tiida with Fantomex assisting him by firing his P14-45s. Batou joined in and aimed the C-30's scope at the Tiida with Batman firing bat discs from his arms, which shattered the rear window.

**"Hey!" **Yu had his earpiece inserted on his left ear and pressed the PTT button on his uniform. **"Looks like we got some NSS agents on the run. Get them!"**

* * *

A BMW HP2 Megamoto motorbike came in towards the Tiida from the opposite direction at full speed. Its rider had a Shoei-made full-face motorbike helmet and a black bomber jacket fully zipped up with jeans. His gloved hands were holding the handlebars tightly as he sped towards the Tiida in front.

_Here goes nothing._

The Megamoto had halted after it turned to its left, stopping itself as the Tiida had began to pick up speed in order to ram the motorbike out of the way.

"Okie dokie..." sighed the biker, who unzipped his jacket to reveal a Poseidon Type-0 Raisen compact machine pistol with a 100-round Beta C-Mag magazine. The biker aimed the weapon at the speeding Tiida and fired the Raisen at full automatic mode, sending 5.56 NATO rounds to the vehicle as it penetrated the front cover and shattered the front window before the left front tire was punctured out by the gunfire barrage.

"Time to show them who's boss around here."

The Tiida screeched out of the road and found it smashed to a lamppost after the biker had seized firing his machine pistol.

* * *

"You alright?"

Yu came running towards the wrecked Tiida, seeing the biker dismount off his Megamoto. Yu had his C-25A ready as a precaution.

"Yeah." nodded the biker, who began to walk slowly towards the sedan with his Raisen pointed at it. Yu likewise had his C-25A pointed at the same target. Pazu was the only Section 9 operator who came running in with his C-26A as Batou and Motoko stayed behind to keep an eye on Imakurusu and the Laughing Man.

Sano was the first to emerge out of the Tiida, wildy firing her 224 VA at the three figures.

"Shit!" Yu cursed, crouching down on the ground. Pazu and the biker did so likewise before they fired their weapons at her. Some of the bullets had only been hitting certain parts of the Tiida before Sano was gunned down after being shot in the chest.

The bald-headed man was next to get out of the car and had his M7 drawn out quickly from his rear hip holster when a gunshot rang out from a distance, hitting him in the head.

_Whoa! _Yu thought as the bald man went down on the pavement, face first.

"Yahhhh!" The black-haired man got out of the Tiida from its driver's seat and raised his sidearm, a M5, when he was cut down by combined gunfire from the biker and Yu.

"That was close." Yu murmured, lowering his weapon down. Pazu turned around and saw Saito had been armed with a C-30. The ex-yakuza gangster gave a thumbs up to the lone Section 9 sniper.

* * *

Batou, Motoko, Paladin, Fantomex, Batman and Gale watched the Laughing Man hand Imakurusu a blue ledger to him.

**"Batou." **Motoko spoke to Batou via cyberbrain comm. **"That seems to be the ledger Togusa was trying to look into from the MHLW."**

**"So what now? We arrest him on the spot?"**

**"Yes and no. Yes in a sense that he was responsible for holding Mr. Serano at gunpoint. And a no in the sense that he seems to know who may be the one responsible for exploiting the Laughing Man incident. That's what the Chief told us to do."**

**"Alright." **

"Now that the both of you are done..." Batou aimed his C-30 at the parka-wearing Laughing Man. "I need you guys to come with us. No questions asked."

The Laughing Man smirked underneath his parka, eyeing Batou.

"Er. Hey!" Batou shouted, checking his eyes. "What's with me?"

"Batou!" Motoko yelled, seeing Batou in distress. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't see!"

"Crap!" Paladin saw the Laughing Man toss an object from his parka's right pocket. "A grenade..."

The tossed _object _dispersed purple smoke, confusing the group as the Laughing Man made his hasty escape by jogging down the road away from them with the occasional stops on the way to catch his breath for a few seconds before jogging again to get away from their midst.

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Gentlemen. There's some...bad news." The police Superintendent spoke to the other inside the conference room. "I've gotten off the phone a few minutes with my subordinates and told me that Imakurusu is alive. It seems like the NSS has failed and Niimi is in trouble."

"Will he be implicating us soon?" The JMSDF Rear Admiral asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"This seems...disturbing." said a masked man next to the Rear Admiral, who the others in the conference room have been told that he was from the MHLW from his white dress shirt and red necktie

"I'm afraid so. Section 9 has managed to capture two NSS personnel alive from the Kohoku Country Club."

"It's no trouble at all." insisted the JGSDF Colonel. "I've heard that Secretary-General Yakushima has already planned on this problem in case it would arise."

"That seems quite quick on his part." sighed the PSIA official. "I guess we need to move out against Section 9 soon."

"As instructed by Secretary-General Yakushima, I'm beginning to make preparations to have a JMSDF task force established as soon as possible before we can get ready to deploy them." The JMSDF Rear Admiral told the assembled group.

The JGSDF Colonel asked, "Are there going to be some from the JGSDF? You'll need all the help that you can get."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll see what I can allocate."

"Looks like we're about to get ready soon." The PSIA official spoke up. "All we need to do is to wait for our contact from Naicho to come here."

"And do you happen to know who he is?" The Senior Superintendent threw the question at the PSIA official.

There was no immediate reply.

* * *

Cabin, Section 9 Kenbishi Nakazawa, en route to Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**"Chief." **Motoko contacted Aramaki via secure cyberbrain comms. **"We've managed to take Dr. Imakurusu into custody. I just left the area with Batou. Pazu and Saito are staying behind to coordinate with local police."**

**"What about your car, Major?"**

Motoko sighed. **"It was wrecked in the incident. I'm sorry..."**

**"It's not important right now. We'll talk about it later." **Aramaki told his second-in-command. **"What about the NSS men you took into custody?"**

The purple-haired cyborg saw that Gayle and the wounded NSS were being watched by Batou with their hands cuffed behind their back. She eyed Imakurusu, who was seated next to her.

**"One of them was wounded, but he should be fine just in time for interrogation back in HQ."**

**"Well, good work Major."**

**"Thanks, Chief."**

**"Were Saito and Pazu able to reach you in time?"**

**"They did. But..."**

**"Was there something else?"**

Motoko looked to see Batou trying to intimidate the wounded NSS operator by trying to growl at him. She smirked when she saw him pee at his pants.

**"It could... be a bit complicated. I'll speak to you later about it."**

**"All right. I'll see you back in HQ."**

* * *

Daisuke Aramaki's Offfice, Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

_Well, that was interesting._

Daisuke Aramaki, head of Public Security Section 9, had heard Motoko's last comments on the possibility that something else had been going on at the Kohoku Country Club & Resort.

_If that's the case, I may as well call him for some help here._

Taking out his cellphone from the left pocket of his grey business coat, he dialed some numbers on it before he held it near his left ear.

**"Hello?" **Aramaki spoke on his cellphone after he heard an operator on the other line. **"I need to speak to the president of the Almighty Support Enterprises Japan, please."**

**"And who is this?" **A young woman in her late 20s answered the call.

**"I'm Aramaki of Section 9. I need to speak to him at once."**

**"Do you have an appointment with him?"**

**"No I don't. But this is an urgent matter that needs his utmost and undivided attention."**

**"One moment please, Mr. Aramaki..."**

* * *

Helipad, Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Ishikawa and Boma had been waiting at the helipad after the Kenbishi Nakazawa had landed. Batou handed Boma Gayle and Ishikawa the wounded NSS operator. The two Section 9 operators had then decided to blindfold the two before taking them to the elevator, due to the fact that the location and structure of their headquarters was classified as a national secret with the exception to elements of the Japanese government.

"Looks like we're going to have a long war with the government." Motoko told Batou, seeing Ishikawa and Boma cart off the suspects inside Section 9 HQ.

"What about it?" Batou asked, seeing the Section 9 female Operator androids dismount from the Nakazawa after turning its engine and rotors off and escorted Dr. Imakurusu towards the elevator after Ishikawa and Boma when ahead.

"For instance," Motoko explained to him. "The narc squad operatives had a Type 303 exoskeleton Armed Suit with them. If I remember right, they're suppose to be in use primarily with the JMSDF with the JGSDF receiving their own Armed Suit by at least next year."

Batou nodded. "That's true."

"There has to be someone in Section 3 that provided the Armed Suit to the Narcotics Suppression Squad. He or she could've had some sway for the JMSDF to overlook this scenario."

"But where do we start?" Batou walked towards the elevator alongside Motoko. "With Section 3?"

"I'm pretty sure the Chief will explain on the next step." Motoko replied. "Besides, we'll have to wait until the others get back from the field for a debriefing."

"Yeah." Batou saw the ledger that he held under his left arm. "But before we do that..."

"Is there something that you have to do?"

"I'm wondering if I should leave the ledger that the Laughing Man gave to Dr. Imakarusu to Togusa back in the police hospital or if we should just hang on to this for a little longer?"

"I'm not sure." Motoko and Batou had then entered the elevator. "We'll have to see where this would go next..."

"Alright. And I found out why I can't see him..."

"Because he hacked your eyes, right?"

Batou kept quiet after hearing Motoko's question.

* * *

President's Office, Almighty Support Enterprises Japan, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Yoshihiro Sanada, a man in his middle 50s with a black business suit and red tie, answered the call on his desktop phone after receiving a message from his secretary.

"I wonder what Aramaki wants? Haven't seen here since the Tonoda School days in the JGSDF." The black-haired, mustached man had the receiver placed near his right ear. **"Hello."**

**"Yoshi? It's me, Aramaki."**

**"Aramaki." **Yoshihiro smiled. **"Haven't heard from you since the Tonoda School days. What can I do for you?"**

**"I need to ask something of you."**

**"Go on."**

**"Did you have some of your people involved today?"**

Yoshihiro sighed. **"I'm not sure if I should discuss this over the line, Aramaki."**

**"What do you mean?" **Aramaki asked his ex-JGSDF colleague.

**"It's ASE regulations that I don't discuss the operations that our personnel engage in unless there's a consent from either me or from the board of directors on this matter."**

**"Are you saying this because of the need of protecting yourself or because of following the company's regulations?"**

The ASE Japan president took a few minutes before he replied, **"Perhaps a bit of both."**

**"In any case, I'll call you again perhaps later on."**

**"Alright. Let me know."**

**"Goodbye, Yoshihiro."**

**"Goodbye, Aramaki."**

* * *

Rooftop, near Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**"I managed to locate their headquarters." **Batman, under the cover of his thermo-optic camouflage, communicated with Bruce on his radio communicator. **"It's disguised as a Japanese security company."**

**"Anything you found out about?" **Bruce asked.

**"I did." **Batman scanned the helipad for any signs of people. **"They all left, including the Major herself. Looks like it's already quiet."**

**"I tried to see if I can dig around with the Armed Suit that you encountered back at the country club. According to the info I got with the help of other pieces of data left by the Laughing Man, turns out that it was the handiwork of Section 3 with the assistance of Kaoru Yakushima."**

**"Yakushima?" **Batman was startled at the name. **"Isn't he the Secretary-General of the Liberal Democratic Party-Democratic Party of Japan coalition?" **_If I'm right, he's a part of the LDP party._

**"Not only that," **Bruce continued to explain on Yakushima to his_ assistant_. **"but he was also the ex-Chief of Staff of the JMSDF and he was head of the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare in the Laughing Man crisis."**

**"I guess that's how the Type 303 exoskeleton Armed Suit came from in the first place."**

**"There's more. I've got data that proved Yakushima was trying to embezzle money from the JMSDF**.**"**

Batman asked Bruce. **"Was he investigated?"**

**"There was a public prosecutor that was assigned to his case. But from what I heard in the news a few years ago, he met a _tragic _accident when his car was crushed by a train after he attempted to pass through a railroad crossing..."**

**"Ouch." **Batman winced, feeling sympathy for the prosecutor. **"Wouldn't want to be in his shoes."**

**"I feel the same way."**

**"So what's the next move? It wouldn't be long before elements of the Japanese government would fight and eliminate Section 9 and possibly kill off Dr. Imakurusu with them to cover up the Laughing Man scandal and his use of the Murai Vaccine."**

**"I guess so." **Bruce told Batman in reply. **"Head back to the Wayne Enterprises' penthouse at once for the meantime, Terry. We need to get over some information on this matter."**

**"Understood, Wayne."**

Batman jumped off the roof he was standing on before he fired a grappling gun on his forearm, enabling him to swing and glide to another building rooftop.

* * *

President's Office, Almighty Support Enterprises Japan, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"It appears that I've been contacted by Section 9 recently."

Yoshihiro spoke to a group of people already assembled in his office building. Inside were Gale, Paladin, Fantomex and Yu.

"Were they onto us?" Paladin asked, adjusting his goggles.

"Probably." Yoshihiro replied. "But they weren't accusing of anything wrong aside from helping them in the shadows to rescue Imakurusu on the request of some of his relatives."

**"I'm surprised that certain factions of the Japanese government has not targeted them yet." **Gale told the ASE Japan president.** "I wonder why is that such the case here?"**

"Most likely because they don't believe that they're not a threat." Yoshihiro suggested his answer to the four. "But they'll probably move in soon to cover about Dr. Imakurusu's use of the Murai Vaccine to suppress the Cyberbrain Scholorosis in his system."

"After this is over," Yu told Yoshihiro. "we need to start making preparations for the time when we may be facing against the JSDF themselves."

Yoshihiro sighed, hearing Yu's suggestion. _Technically, I don't want to hear that. But after hearing the NSS' involvement in the elimination of the Sunflower Society and the attempted assassination of Dr. Hisashi Imakurusu, it appears that I may be willing to consider on this matter._

"All right." Yoshihiro reclined on his swivel office chair. "I'll get to our units out protecting some of Imakurusu's relatives. They could be targeted for assassination to prevent the truth of the Laughing Man incident from being revealed to the public and media."

"So what happens to us?" Yu pointed his right index finger to himself.

"Just get ready to be mobilized. We could be in for a long battle..."

"By the way," Fantomex asked. "I remembering seeing this biker guy block off the escape of the last narc agents. Where is he anyway?"

* * *

Rooftop, near Almighty Support Enterprises Japan, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Standing on a rooftop were a group of 8 persons dressed in various kinds of Shinobi shozoku outfits, with most of them basically including some armor plating that covered their shoulders and having Jika-tabis at their feet as part of their basic equipment. Some of them had swords like long blades that were called Cyphers, carried with them on their own bodies.

"It appears that the intelligence they gathered is true." A Caucasian blonde man dressed in a dark blue Shinobi shozoku grinned, who had been keeping an eye on the building with a custom-made long-range binoculars. "Something's shakin' down here in Japan."

"Did you hear anything about it, Kain?" Another man, who had his mouth covered by a scarf and with a blue Shinobi shozoku, had asked the blonde.

"Yeah, Hiryu." Kain replied. "They're going to mobilize out some of their men to look at the relatives of this Dr. Imakurusu."

"Imakurusu." A blonde lady with a dark blue Shinobi Shozoku of her own walked behind the two men. "I remember that he's the one who denied the use of the Murai Vaccine. Recent intelligence did say he's taking it due to the fact that he's suffering from Cyberbrain Scholorosis."

"In other words, Mari." smirked Kain. "He's a complicated guy who ended up eating his own words, right?"

"Guess so." Hiryu told Kain. "Say, anyone know where's Hien? I told him to keep watch on our rear until the others have arrived."

"Here."

A man with East Asian looks, similar to Hiryu and Mari, walked to them while he yawned. He had a white Shinobi shozoku and a dual-sided cypher strapped on the rear of his waist.

"Sorry. I had to sleep late last night prior to the operation."

"Hien." Hiryu glared at Hien. "I've warned you against keeping your guard down during a mission."

"Yeah, yeah." Hien sarcastically took Hiryu's advice. "But I mean it's just us."

"If you don't heed Hiryu's words, you'll regret that very soon."

"Yup. I agree with him."

Two figures, one in a Shinobi shozoku and the other having fish-like scales and with nothing but a long piece of cloth wrapped around his waist, appeared next to Hien.

"It seems that you're both lax and very boastful back in Moralos Island." The lumbering giant grinned at Hien, who kept his distance from him.

"Kubira." Kain groaned. "Don't intimidate the guy, yeah?"

Kubira sighed. "Fine. I'll save it for the mission."

The other man had tarantulas crawling on his shoulders, arms and on his purple Shinobi shozoku, which made Hien and Mari step a few feet away from them. "What Kubira said is quite true, Kain. Hien himself would like to be a class-A Strider ninja like Hiryu."

"Arana." Hiryu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to start a frictional war between me and Hien?"

Arana shook his head. "No, no. I'm stating a fact as it is."

"Sorry we're late!"

Two more Strider ninjas leaped into the rooftop near ASE Japan headquarters. One was a female as evident by her facial features and her long black hair. Another had his face completely obscured by a cloth that covered his entire face except for his eyes. Both had Shinobi shozokus as required for Strider ninjas.

"Good thing you made it Ryuzaki." grinned Kain. "We were bored waiting for you."

"Sheena and I have some news for you." Ryuzaki told the assembled Striders, patting down his red uniform.

Kubira raised his eyebrows. "And what of it?"

"Vice-Director Matic has gone missing since this morning from the island." Sheena told her Strider comrades, fixing the jacket over her green uniform. "We have no idea how he did so or why he left the island."

"Does this have to do with the Laughing Man case?" Hien asked Sheena.

"I don't think so." Sheena shook her head. "At least we're not definetely sure yet."

"Great." groaned Kain. "Now not only do we need to check on the Laughing Man incident and truth behind it here, but we've got ourselves a loose Strider somewhere out true and we've got no idea where he is or what's he going to do outside of Moralos."

"We worry about that later." Hiryu told his fellow Striders. "What we need to do right now is check on Imakurusu family and double check again to see who knows about Imakurusu's use of the Murai Vaccine and the truth about him having Cyberbrain Scholorisis."

"Right!" said the assembled Striders in unison.

"Okay let's go!"

Hiryu led his fellow Striders as they leaped off the rooftop of the building before they landed on another. Soon enough, the 8-man Strider team was now gone as they went off to an unknown destination to fullfil their missions.

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

The Senior Superintendent made an announcement to the other masked people inside the conference room, who had his hands on his cellphone.

"I've got word that the Prime Minister called in sick during a discussion about passing the Special Forces Restriction Bill." The man kept his cellphone on his left pants pocket. "We should get an Acting Prime Minister pretty soon from the Cabinet Secretary..."

"I heard that he's a subordinate of Secretary-General Yakushima back in his MHLW days." said the Colonel.

"I believe we have a picture of him." The projector showed a man in his late 30s with brown hair. He also had a clean-shaven appearance.

"Isn't that Chief Cabinet Secretary Takehiro Yamato?"

"The very one." replied the PSIA official, turning his head to speak to a man wearing black clothing from his dress shirt and tie to his gloves and fully zippered jacket.

"Our friend here is right." The man was bald and had a scar that ran from the top of his head down on his nose with a portion of face disfigured. "With Secretary Yamato being a pro-Yakushima man, I'm sure he won't hesitate to authorize some covert wetworks operations against Section 9 and anyone who dares to uncover the truth of the Laughing Man scandal." He arrived in the conference room and was given an empty seat next to the PSIA official.

"I sincerely hope that they do so." said the masked MHLW official.

_Must be from the MHLW. _The bald man eyed him carefully. _This shadow committee of Yakushima's include those from the JSDF, police, PSIA and the MHLW with me from Naicho. _He then grinned. _This sure looks fun._

"I'm pretty sure that Kazundo Goda is right." noted the Superintendent, facing the Naicho agent.

"Yes, I am." Goda nodded his head. "I'm confident that the deployment of mainly the Umibozu will greatly hamper their attempts to tell the truth of the Murai Vaccine and will soon do away with them for good. They've been a thorn on Secretary-General Yakushima for far too long..."

Chapter 1 END

PS - Haven't read that much Marvel in a while since Civil War, so there may be some inconsistencies here. Same thing goes for the other non-SAC characters. If there are, let me know via PM, but remember that I may not take everything into consideration for the sake of this story and the mostly SAC setting. Thanks. And yeah, I'm removing Fantomex's EVA linkage here. IMO, doesn't seem to be useful here and I don't seem to understand it quite well (Feel free to rebutt me if you wish, but do it without personal flames, yeah?). But I'm leaving his other skills here since it makes him pretty hardcore. And the ninjaken of a certain ninja is really Jiro Saburo Jisho (二郎三郎時宗). The Seburo SR-1 sniper rifle is the main rifle Saito uses in the GITS: SAC series. In case you're wondering if I'm nuts about the name, well I'm not. That's really it. I'm also open to suggestion to any potential character crosses with this fic, which including an '80s cartoon that starts with the letter C and ends with the letter S.

Aside from the Marvel characters, let me know if you spot anyone familiar besides the ones from Marvel/DC and some other franchise (or whatnot)

I only changed the DEA to Section 3 since they're an anti-drug unit based on info I picked up recently and I also changed the Cabinet Intelligence Service to the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office or Naicho. Makes more sense that way, not to mention that I try and go for realism in terms of exact places, agencies, etc. as much as I can. Only reason I decided to do this is I was pissed for the first time when I watched it back in Animax Philippines. When I thought that S9 is dead, the last epiosde showed them all to be okay. I thought, "What if the government was really serious about taking them out of the picture?" The rest is history though...

To those wondering on the names of GITS: SAC vehicles, I got them from .

One more thing, can anyone fill me in if Terry calls Bruce by his first name when conducting his Batman operations aside from his civilian alias?

Well, all things aside, I look forward to what you people have in mind about this story. Let me know for mistakes/corrections. TY.


	2. Contact

Ghost in the Shell: SAC/Kokaku Kidoutai: SAC - Internal Wars

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of GITS: SAC are under the copyright of Masamune Shirow, Production I.G., Bandai Visual and Animax. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Summary:

A secret group of government officials led by Kaoru Yakushima are in league with Kazundo Goda of the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office as they prepare to mobilize their assets to crush Public Security Section 9 for good and eliminate all known witnesses to the Laughing Man case. Can Section 9 escape alive to live on and fight for another day? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: Contact

* * *

Daisuke Aramaki's Offfice, Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?"

Aramaki entered his office, seeing everyone from Section 9 assembled in his office after he relayed his orders to Motoko and Batou via private cybercomm channels. With the exception of Motoko, who was leaning near Aramaki's desk, the other Section 9 agents were seated on the two couches placed in the middle of the office.

"We're all here." Boma spoke to Aramaki. "Just waiting for you to start the debriefing."

Aramaki nodded, "All right. Let's get things started."

Motoko took a remote on top of Aramaki's desk and pressed a button to turn on the overhead projector, which focused its light on the projection screen in front of the assembled crew. "We've got the following information from the Laughing Man when he hacked into Section 9 and left the following for us to scrutinize." reminded Motoko to her subordinates.

"Did he leave his usual trademark, Major?" Boma asked the purple-haired woman.

"Yeah, he did, Boma."

"That man on the screen is Kaoru Yakushima." Aramaki told the assembled Section 9 crew after seeing the image of a man in his 50s with white hair and had a brown suit and black necktie on. "He's the current Secretary-General of the ruling coalition under the LDP."

"The Liberal Democratic Party?" asked Pazu. "For a second, I thought he was with the Democratic Party of Japan."

"His career in politics started way back when he was with the JMSDF." Motoko manipulated the remote to show the image of a young man in his late 20s with the scene of an accident involving a train near a railway station. "After being accused of embezzling funds, a prosecutor named Yusuke Koizumi had begun to investigate him until this accident happened."

"Poor guy." Batou cringed, seeing blood splattered on the front of the train.

"He was also the head of the MHLW during the Laughing Man crisis and is also responsible for manipulating public opinion on the Laughing Man when he began to use the kidnapping of Serano to turn attention of the public away from his _activities _to the Laughing Man instead."

"Smart guy." Ishikawa, after hearing the information, felt the urge to grab the screen and tear it to several pieces.

"There's more." Aramaki eyed Ishikawa. "Now ex-Superintendent General Daido is Yakushima's junior during their National Defense Academy days. Not to mention that Imakurusu himself had said during interrogation that he had been with the JGSDF as a medical officer."

"So that's how they met?" Motoko asked Aramaki.

Aramaki nodded.

"I guess we can end the speculations on how the three of them know each other." Saito commented, studying the images of Yakushima, Daido and Imakurusu flashed on the screen.

"What now then?" Boma questioned Aramaki. "Now that we all know the truth behind the Laughing Man scandal, it won't be long before Yakushima's backers in the JSDF will sick themselves on us."

"I know that." Aramaki answered Boma's concerns. "But first we need to suggest the matter to Serano himself as he didn't go forward with what happened to him after the kidnapping."

Saito spoke to Aramaki. "Last time we heard, he's under house arrest for protection against all Laughing Man wannabees..."

"That's the point. Some of Yakushima's allies in the National Police Agency were responsible for placing that order. And I don't like it one single bit. We need more evidence to confirm if the information the Laughing Man had left behind is really true..."

Motoko smirked.

Aramaki raised an eyebrow when he faced Motoko. "Major, you're in charge of figuring out how we can make contact with Serano."

* * *

Somewhere near Starbucks Niihama, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Perched on the rooftop of one of the buildings in front of the Starbucks' main Niihama branch in the downtown core, a figure was crouched while being under the cover of thermo-optics.

"Doesn't seem to be much activity except from who I think it is speaking to Serano in Starbucks." Batman checked the logo of the building before he resumed surveillance work on the Laughing Man and Ernesto Serano, who now had white hair. "I guess that's where the logo of the Laughing Man came from in the first place."

**"Anything, Terry?" **Batman heard Bruce on his private communicator.

**"Nothing." **Batman replied. **"Though I'm seeing the Laughing Man speaking with Mr. Serano and..."**

**"What's wrong?"**

Batman saw that the Laughing Man had left, probably hacking through the cyberbrains of all the guest and Mr. Serano himself before several Special Assault Team (SAT) teams stormed the building.

**"Laughing boy just left." **Batman fired a grappling gun held on his left hand. **"I'll go and see if it's really the Laughing Man himself or someone trying to cash in on his popularity from the Laughing Man incident."**

**"All right. Just don't do anything stupid."**

**"Don't worry about me, Wayne."**

* * *

Alley near Starbucks Niihama, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Batman landed near Batou, speaking with the supposed Laughing Man figure while under his thermo-optic camouflage unit. He watched the ponytailed man speak to the figure until _he _took off his bucket hat.

_It's the Major! _Batman was shocked to see Motoko had been the Laughing Man who had spoken to Ernesto Serano before he _left_ him alone back in the Starbucks building.

**"Got some new info in..." **Batman ran out of the alley, readying the grappling gun again.

**"What about it?" **asked Bruce, being interested.

**"Motoko Kusanagi's playing the Laughing Man." **explained Batman. **"But it's only to gain some information from him."**

**"I see. Well it looks like we won't be able to figure out what the details are. Head back in."**

**"I could just follow them." **Batman had fired the grappling gun, aimed at a passing garbage truck.

**"Don't want to risk it." **insisted the former Caped Crusader. **"I don't even know if Section 9's HQ has good anti-stealth camouflage defenses. Get back to the penthouse."**

**"Oh, alright..." **Batman had then pulled the gun's trigger, pulling himself on top of the vehicle as it passed the Starbucks building.

* * *

"Something up?" Batou asked, seeing Motoko stare out of the alleyway while she removed the blue parka.

"Not really." Motoko grinned after she had disposed of the parka and bucket hat in a nearby dumpster.

_If I'm right, Batman was here watching us. Good thing I tested to see if anyone was communicating from my network...  
_

* * *

Outside Aramaki's Office, Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Aramaki got on his cellphone after he heard it ring on his right pants pocket.

**"It's you Yoshi." **Aramaki answered the call. **"What can I do for you?"**

**"Just got a visit from the former Prime Minister Kanzaki himself. Said he wanted to pass up something to you."**

Aramaki was then alarmed, **"What about it?"**

Yoshihiro told his friend without trying to hide the answer. **"He said that Yakushima can still pull some strings in the JMSDF and a bit from the JGSDF."**

_It's just not my day isn't it... _**"I see. Well, thank you for the warning my friend."**

**"It won't be long now. Even I heard that the acting prime minister's a pro-Yakushima man, which makes me doubt that they won't be able to summon you in for questioning. In fact, they might even kill you under the pretense."**

**"All right. At least you've given me an idea on what to do next."**

**"Don't die on me yet, Aramaki. There's something that we haven't done yet since our JGSDF days."**

Aramaki smirked. **"Understood. I'll try and call you back later."**

"We're done with the debriefing." Motoko poked her out of Aramaki's office. "What do you want to do now?"

Aramaki kept the cellphone on his coat's inner pocket. "Thank you, Major. I've received a tip from a friend of mine, mentioning that Yakushima could move in on us."

Motoko raised a question at her superior. "Does that include exposing us to the public?"

"Someone from the PSIA or from the NPA could do so if they're a pro-Yakushima man, which means we need to move our base of operations as soon as we can."

"You mean..." Motoko moved the door open for Aramaki to get in.

"Yes." Aramaki nodded. "I do have an idea that might work..."

* * *

Outside of Imakurusu Residence, somewhere in Osaka City, Osaka Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Several men, numbering around 5, wore the distinct tight black jackets, neckties, pants and shoes that Goda had on. The attire is well-known to Japanese intelligence and security forces as only Goda and his subordinates wear them to be distinct from other teams in Naicho.

**"This is Naicho Team 1. All clear, no signs of local police officers or civilians in the streets. We're moving in."**

One of the Naicho agents, speaking on his Naicho cyberbrain comm channel, signaled to his comrades to check the streets one more time. He then flexed his black gloved hands. The other 3 had been eyeing the streets for anyone else before they were to infiltrate the 3-story Western-style mansion in front of them.

"All clear." The Naicho agent standing near the parked red Honda FCX Clarity, whispered onto the glasses-wearing agent as the window on the driver's seat was down.

"Good. Now let's go." The five agents, after the agent in the FCX had gotten out and locked it, gathered near the locked pedestrian door next to the main gate.

"Leave this to me..." An agent who had brown hair in his late 20s began to unlock the door using an electronic lockpick placed over its keyhole. "It'll take 2-3 minutes to unlock it." The other agents had black hair, but one had a scar over his left eye, another had a neat-looking face and another had glasses on.

"Once we get inside," A Naicho agent in his late 30s with short crewcut black hair pulled out a FN M7 Hi-Power pistol from his shoulder holster. "your orders are to eliminate the people inside the Imakurusu family mansion. No one in there's to be left alive, even the lowly old maid who looks like your grandmother. Understand?"

"Sir!" replied the agents in unison. The other three drew out Seburo Bobson pistols from either their hip or shoulder holsters.

"Boss," The brown-haired agent told his senior. "lockpicking's done. We're all set." With that, he took the lockpick before he drew out a Glock 33 Advanced pistol from his right hip holster. The entire Naicho team inserted silencers onto their sidearms.

"All right." The crewcut-haired agent instructed his subordinates. "Get in and activate thermo-optics. Clear?"

All of the agents nodded, entering the house as their thermo-optic camouflage units were activated.

* * *

Front Garden, Imakurusu Residence, somewhere in Osaka City, Osaka Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Four plainclothed agents of ASE Japan were conducting guard duties in front of the Imakurusu mansion, having their sidearms hidden under their jackets. None of them had noticed the pedestrian door had been covertly opened by Goda's Naicho agents, already prowling inside the mansion's front garden to conduct recon under thermo-optic cover.

The four guards were then shot to death when the Naicho agents opened fire on them thanks to their suppressed sidearms.

"All clear, boss." The brown-haired agent told his superior, firing his silenced Glock 33 Advanced on the corpse of an ASE bodyguard at his chest multiple times to ensure he was dead for good.

"Let's get inside..." The agents switched off their thermo-optic camouflage, already taken care of the bodyguards before the five of them had converged on the mansion's main double doors. Three on the left, two on the right.

"I'll take care of this." The crewcut-haired agent tried to check on the doorknob of the left room to see if it was locked. _That's weird. I thought they'd had this locked. Why is it unlocked?_

His response came through when an unknown force smashed through the door, hurling the agent several feet away from the entrance like he was kicked hard in the chest.

"Crap!" The scarred agent yelled before he was shot in the chest several times by small arms fire.

"Looks like we've arrived just in time for the party." grinned Kain, twirling a Seburo M5 pistol on his right index finger after he landed a few feet near the Naicho agents from the trees.

"All right!" Hiryu said, leaping down with Kain. "Everyone attack!" Hiryu and Kain made a mad dash for their targets.

"Who the..." grumbled the glasses-wearing agent. As he and the other two Naicho agents raised their firearms to attack the dashing Striders, Kubira emerged out of the mansion's front door and proceeded to attack the agents by grabbing two of them by their throats thanks to his superhuman strength.

"HRAAHH!" Kubira yelled before he threw the agents hard, making them land on the grass as they rolled sideways away from him. "You can't stop the Striders!"

"Damn you!" The neat-looking agent had the right index finger being depressed on his Bobson's trigger, holding it in a fist grip when a whooshing noise was heard. It was then followed by a stabbing sound that drove the Cypher's blade deep into the man's body after it was hurled from his rear.

"I guess I should thank you Hien." Kubira saw that Hien twirled the other Cypher on his hands.

"Heh." grinned Hien. "It's no problem for me." Hiryu and Kain were busy in restraining the two agents that Kubira had hurled previously.

_Got to get away... _

The glasses-wearing agent had been running away from the Striders after he saw Kubira engage his colleagues. But as he ran towards the tall concrete barrier to climb up the ivy, Sheena had appeared on the mansion's second floor balcony. Armed with a Raisen machine pistol, she fired several rounds onto the ivy the agent had climbed on in order to make him fall.

"AAAHHHH!" The agent fell down; with his glasses dislodged from his face due to the impact of his fall after he was halfway climbing the ivy.

Ryuzaki did a flip from the balcony, being next to Sheena, and landed next to the downed agent.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryuzaki got his Cypher ready and impaled the agent after he was about to fire the Bobson on his left hand. The Strider didn't care about the wailing cry of the downed agent of the blade being pierced on his body.

"Hey guys!" Arana yelled out to his fellow Strider comrades, with the crewcut-haired agent on his feet and his entire body fully tied up with his monomolecular filament without slicing him to tiny pieces. The other two agents who Kubira had attacked were also restrained in the same manner.

"Kubira!" Mari scholded the giant Strider, with some people behind her. "Don't try to do something like that okay? We need to get someone alive."

Kubira shuffled his feet. "Sorry."

Hiryu smirked. _Didn't know Mari-neesan can do something like that to Kubira. _Kain, Ryuzaki and Hien assisted Mari in helping two women in their 20s and a man in his late 30s evacuate from the mansion.

"Are they the only ones?" Hiryu asked Mari. In the meantime, Arana with Sheena were now interrogating the three restrained agents.

"They had their servants take some time off in the morning. They didn't expect Naicho agents to launch an attack on them..."

Mari nodded. "Let's look at that issue later. For now, we need to interrogate the Naicho agents and get them to tell us what they know."

Hiryu replied. "Got it."

* * *

Aramaki's Office, Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"I take it that you already debriefed them about the details you got from Serano himself." Aramaki asked Motoko, with the rest of Section 9 in his office.

"Already taken care of." Motoko replied. "So what's the next move?"

"Sooner or later," Aramaki told his subordinates. "it's very likely that someone from the government with ties to Yakushima will announce to the public the existence of Section 9. When that happens, I'm afraid we can't stay here any longer."

"But who'd do that?" Pazu asked.

Batou raised a suggetion. "Old man, the only people who can _leak _our existence are either those from the PSIA, the people from the Internal Affairs Ministry or from the Prime Minister and the cabinet."

"Which is why we need to move ahead." Aramaki told Batou sternly. "We can't just sit down here and wait for that to come."

"By the way," Saito asked. "What about the guys we caught back in the Kohoku country club?"

"I had them transferred to Niihama Prefectural Police headquarters." Aramaki sighed. "But I'm pretty sure that they'll eventually be killed off."

"So what then?"

"I don't think we can do anything for them at this point. For now, we need to stay alive and move out of here before Yakushima is able to get some commandos to raid Section 9 HQ."

"I guess this means that we need to booby trap HQ right now." suggested Ishikawa.

Aramaki replied to Ishikawa. "Good idea. But save that for later until we can get essential equipment out of here."

"Are we going to bring Imakurusu with us?" asked Motoko.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Aramaki said. "I'm not that confident that the local people can protect him since Yakushima will try to silence him again like Mr. Yasuoka and his subordinate."

Boma asked his superior. "Question. Where are we going to seek refuge?"

Aramaki grinned at Boma. "You'll see."

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"It seems that the assassination attempt on some of Imakurusu's relatives have failed." Goda reclined in his chair. "In that case, further use of that idea will have to be thrown out to the trash."

"Then how are we going to keep a lid on them?" asked the masked MHLW official, being worried that the surviving relatives of the Imakurusu family will speak out against the attempted assassination.

"Relax." chuckled the Rear Admiral. "Since they've experienced the attempt for the first time, I'm pretty sure that they won't speak out. Not until this fiasco is over."

"I've gotten some of my people to launch a public campaign for the acting prime minister to announce that Section 9's been trying to conduct Laughing Man-type scenarios recently and an attempt to conduct an uprising for a year or so since the one in Berutarube was quelled."

"Sounds like a good idea." said the masked PSIA official. "However, those in the intelligence community at home did know that Section 9 was able to handle it without JSDF or police assistance."

"Yes, indeed." Goda admitted to the PSIA official's words. "But we're going to paint them in a negative light due to that on Yakushima's advise when he called in."

"I understand."

* * *

Basement 1 Parking Lot, Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Is everything inside?"

Aramaki was the last person to depart from the elevator that led to the basement 1 floor of Section 9 HQ's underground parking lot.

"Yeah, old man." Batou went with Aramaki to enter a seemingly normal gray civilian van with the words _Seishinkouki Company Ltd. _written on them. "Imakurusu's with the Major and I told them to wear their ninja suits for precautionary measures."

"Good." Aramaki stared at the second truck parked behind the first. "We'll leave the building via the rear entrance. It was only recently constructed two months ago, so I'm pretty sure Naicho doesn't have a clue. If they do, it'll probably be too late."

"Let's do it." Batou told Saito, who drove the first truck out from the basement parking's rear entrance after he and Aramaki had boarded on. Ishikawa was seated next to Saito, who took a smoke by lighting a cigarette on his mouth.

* * *

Outside Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Two Naicho agents, wearing the same clothing as Goda's, were stalking the main entrance of the _security company _that Section 9 uses to maintain their headquarters from public view.

"Nothing so far." One of the agents, in his 30s and had brown bushy hair and mustache, spoke to his colleague. "They haven't left the building since the morning."

"Ah." said the other agent, who wore sunglasses and had black hair and a trimmed beard. "I better contact _him _about this predicament."

"You better. It wouldn't be good if our boss Goda decides to take his fury on us..."

* * *

President's Office, Almighty Support Enterprises Japan, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"It's bad."

Yoshihiro spoke to a man in his 20s with a JGSDF 1st Airbone Brigade ballcap on, as well as to Yu and Gale in the president's office.

"I've received word from the local Osaka police that the men I've assigned to protect some of Imakurusu's relatives are dead..."

Yu was a bit alarmed.

"However, I've also gotten some eyewitness accounts that there were some people dressed in assorted ninja garb assisted them in escaping from the mansion."

**"So what's the next move?" **asked Gale, who played around with the head-mounted goggles.

"Guess we wait." said the ballcap-wearing man. "We don't even know if those ninja guys are going to bring 'em here or if they're bad and all."

"Hold on a second." Yoshihiro saw that his desktop phone was ringing. "I better answer this first before we get back on the topic."

**"Hello." **

Yoshihiro answered the phone when he picked up the handset.

**"Aramaki? Where are you? What's happening out there..."**

* * *

Electronics Room, Fake Seishinkouki Company Ltd. Van, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**"Don't worry about it, my friend. I just got on Route 250 to shake off any pursuers out there..." **

Aramaki was motioned by Batou to watch the video feed, showing a part of Section 9 HQ being blown up after commandos of the JGSDF's Special Operations Group (SOG) and the JMSDF's Umibozu raided it from the helipad and from the streets.

"Looks like the bomb traps worked, old man."

Aramaki nodded, getting back on his cellphone. **"This seems to be a bit awkward to me, but I need your help at this point, Yoshihiro."**

**"I guess it's true then. A few minutes ago on the NHK, the Acting Prime Minister already made the announcement that your HQ was to be raided and all of you were to be killed on sight."**

**"I guess so. But my men and I are trying our best to stay alive as much as we can. There are other things that we need to settle and we're not ready to go down fighting."**

The van made a sudden stop when it braked quite hard, nearly making Aramaki and Batou fall down.

"What's happening?" Aramaki yelled, moments after regaining his composure as he went to the cab.

**"I'm sorry, Yoshihiro. I need to end this call. I'll contact you again."**

* * *

Cab, Fake Seishinkouki Company Ltd. Van, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Something's not right." Ishikawa informed Aramaki, who was in the cab. "All of a sudden, traffic just stopped on both sides of the highway."

"Let me have a look." Aramaki began to observe on both sides of the highway. "That's weird."

"You mean how the people instantly took off in a matter of minutes like in some Hollywood science fiction thriller movie?" Saito asked his boss, seated in the truck's driver seat.

"Hmmm..."

Aramaki saw that most of the people had either evacuated the highway or were in the process of leaving. _Seems like that there's not that much traffic around here. _He then looked into the distance to see something moving ahead followed by some heavily armed men.

_White mask, gray and black bdus with some Seburo weapons... With them are some men with PASGT helmets, tactical goggles and facemasks in __Type III, Flecktarn camouflage with Howa Type 16 rifles...  
_

"Batou!" Aramaki called for the ex-Ranger soldier.

"Something happening out there, old man?"

"We've got some company outside!" Aramaki went back to the truck's electronics room, gripping the cellphone on his right hand after taking it out from his right pants pocket. "I'll need a weapon!"

"What the?" Batou stared at the outside to see for himself. "Crap! It's the JGSDF's Special Operations Group and the JMSDF's Umibozus and their Armed Suits!"

"Looks like we're going to have a party right now..." Saito left the driver's seat and went towards the rear with Ishikawa. "Ishikawa, better tell the Major that we're expecting a _warm reception _ahead of us."

"Right on it, Saito."

* * *

Somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Five beams of light appeared on a section of Route 250 near the area where the false Seishinkouki Company Ltd. Vans used by Section 9 are, which beamed down five men wearing suits with holes on them known as exoframes. So far, their current location was at the rear of vans for at least 10 kilometers away from them. Four with Caucasians with one being of Native American descent.

"Good thing Crystal got us here in time." One of the Caucasians, having black hair and a Texan accent, told his comrades and a yellow exoframe. "Otherwise, we could've been beamed right in front of them Armed Suits..." He then placed the Alaskan Husky down from his arms. He and his other exoframe-wearing comrades crouched near some abandoned cars to avoid being hit by gunfire.

"That's no problem for us, Jake." smirked the man with brown hair, who wore a blue exoframe. "Especially for me, that is."

"Cool it for now, Ace." said the man with a green exoframe with neat black hair and mustache, seeing the Alaskan Husky bark. "Like what Crystal had told us in the debriefing, we need to give some assistance to Section 9 up ahead."

"That appears to be strange, Max." commented the man with a black and violet exoframe that exposed his chest. "But considering the information that we got from this Laughing Man who hacked all the way to Skyvault's computer systems, it doesn't seem to be that strange after all."

"That's true, John. But right now, we better get our stuff ready."

"Seems like the party's about to get started." A man with a red and yellow exoframe ruffled his blonde hair and beard.

"You seem right about that, Rex Charger." The Husky barked at Jake. "I know, Shadow. You'll get some action too..."

**"Crystal." **Max went to speak on his wrist communicator as the gunfire had started a few minutes ago. **"The party already started without us. We'll need some heavy gear since Armed Suits are in the way."**

**"Understood, Max." **A young woman's voice was heard on the wrist comm. **"Considering that you five," **A bark was heard from Shadow. **"and Shadow are in a city, I'll check on Skyvault and see if it can beam down weapons that can cause less damage to the civilian populace while causing maximum damage as much as possible."**

Ace grunted and snapped his fingers.

**"I heard that, Ace." **replied Crystal, making Ace a bit shocked. **"I'll beam down Sky Bolt for Ace, Cruiser for Max and Wild Weasel for Jake. As for Rex and John, I'll have to beam down your weapon systems, Jake. Hope you don't mind."**

Jake spoke to Crystal on Max's wristcomm. **"Sure. I think that the other weapon systems can take down the JMSDF's Armed Suits."**

**"Alright, Jake. I'll beam down Hornet for Rex and Land Laser for John."**

**"Crystal." **Max spoke to Crystal once Crystal had relayed the weapon systems to Rex and John. **"Get rid of the thrusters from Cruiser for now and beam down the Hydrofoil missiles from Sea Bat. I have a feeling that we'll need all the firepower we can get to defeat them."**

**"Here goes guys. Beaming them down now..."**

Ace, Max, Jake, Rex and John had spread their arms and legs before a beam of light came down from the space station Skyvault and engulfed them completely. They then yelled together in unison:

"POWER EXTREME!"

* * *

Togusa drove a Volkswagen Scirocco, which had been waiting for him in a reserved spot on the Niihama police hospital's parking lot. He wore his standard Section 9 ninja suit on, which was neatly folded and kept under the front passenger seat with his Mateba M-2008 revolver on its rear hip holster and a note telling him to meet them at the location written on it.

_Why there? Is Section 9 HQ already under attack? _Togusa looked at the high-rise buildings to see several explosions on the buildings minutes after several helicopters hovering on the rooftop of a familiar building. _Bastards must've finally done it. Looks like Yakushima had to settle the score with us now before we seal his political career. _

"Strange..." Togusa accelerated the Scirocco to go faster, either weaving through stalled cars and trucks at some points of Route 250 or simply driving straight without stopping. "Traffic's not around here and it seems that most of the vehicles were abandoned..."

He then saw a beam of light nearby, which nearly blinded him. "Dammit!" He jammed on the brakes a bit, being lucky that he didn't smash into a stalled vehicle.

"Can't stop here." Togusa blinked his eyes rapidly. "Better get to the others and fast." The brown-hared Section 9 operative began to linger his thoughts on something of great value to him.

His own family. The ex-detective thought of his wife and two kids, a girl and boy. Togusa gripped the steering wheel hard, wondering if his family will be targeted by Yakushima or by his allies in order to intimidate him and the others at Section 9 to back down from fighting against that would be thrown against them.

"I just hope the wife and kids will be alright."

* * *

President's Office, Almighty Support Enterprises Japan, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"I've just gotten word!" Yoshihiro told Gale and Yu, having ended the call from Aramaki on his cellphone. "Aramaki and his Section 9 subordinates are being attacked!"

"Where?" asked Yu, already standing up from the chair in front of his table.

"At Route 250."

"Right."

Yu motioned to Gale to leave first.

"Get _him _to come along too with the others. His presence will be needed..."

Yu nodded.

"Hmmm..." Yoshihiro noticed that the red light was flashing on his desktop phone, with Yu and Gale leaving the office. **"Yes, what is it?"**

**"Sir, I have the relatives of Mr. Imakurusu at the lobby."**

**"What?" **Yoshihiro was shocked. **"Since when?"**

**"Only 2 minutes ago. Some... ninjas have left them in the building before they departed. Should I send Dr. Imakurusu down to meet his relatives?"**

The ASE Japan President pondered on his options before he replied, **"Send them up immediately and don't waste time. I'll arrange a meeting for them with Dr. Imakurusu in the conference room."**

**"Understood."**

"Just what is happening right now?" Yoshihiro mumbled, replacing the handset back on the desktop unit.

* * *

Somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**"How's everything down there?"**

Batman, under stealth camouflage as always, peered down Route 250 to see a gunfight was already starting between the outlawed Section 9 and special forces commandos of the Umibozu and the SOG.

**"Doesn't seem too good. Looks like the JSDF's throwing everything at Section 9, including Armed Suits and maybe the kitchen sink." **Batman was gliding above the highway, carefully manipulating the wings on his arms.

**"That sounds bad."**

**"I'm going in, Bruce. Looks like Section 9 needs some help."**

**"You better. They'll need all the help they can get to bring Yakushima to justice."**

**"Alright. Heading out."**

Batman moved in, deactivating his stealth camouflage and manipulated the wings for him to move towards the highway head first.

* * *

"FIRE!"

Aramaki, taking cover behind an abandoned Toyota Hiace Kobe City Hospital ambulance, fired a Seburo M5 pistol moments after Umibozu commandos had only fired on him and the other Section 9 operators first after they got out of their vans. He was lucky that no one was being transported inside as it would force him to make it a priority to protect the person who was suppose to be in the hospital and not in a gunfight.

"This looks pretty bad." Batou was next to Aramaki, who had his Seburo C-30 assault rifle at the ready. "Umibozu and the SOG had got us cornered."

"Umibozu?" Boma asked while making ready the rail bazooka, which was the combination of rocket launcher with railgun technology to enable the weapon to fire several anti-armor/anti-personnel rockets to fired and reload at a fast rate unlike conventional ones such as the Russian-based RPG system or with the Swedish-made AT4 anti-armor rocket launcher.

The bald Section 9 operator had already made a makeshift barricade with Batou a few minutes ago that consisted of two yellow Nissan Crew taxis, a Honda FCX Clarity and a Ford Vega horizontally near the ambulance, which served as a temporary defense barrier to protect themselves and their vans from being hit by bullets. Accopanying Boma was Ishikawa, who had armed himself with a C-30.

"They're a special forces unit that was established a few days before the planned Nemuro landings!" Batou explained, before he peeked behind the ambulance to fire off a few rounds before he took cover. "I saw some of these guys in action with the Western Army Infantry Regiment when the Umibozus were the first to successfully make a siege landing in Nemuro against the Russians back in World War 4!"

"Looks like they're some pretty badasses huh?" Boma took aim with the rail bazooka at one of the black Type 303 Armed Suits. A man in his middle to late 20s had long blonde hair with pale skin in a Section 9 ninja suit. "Thank god you made it Proto. We need some help battling these guys. It's only us and them on the empty highway now."

"I understand that you needed some manpower when the Chief pulled me out from the other technicians." Proto had a Seburo C-26A submachine gun at the ready, kneeling next to Boma behind the barricade.

"Yeah. That's exactly it." Boma locked onto an Armed Suit, being accompanied by a few Umibozu commandos. Minutes later, Boma fired an anti-armor HEAT round at it, engulfing it and the accompanying commandos.

Boma glared at the Armed Suit, which had survived without being destroyed. "What the heck?"

Saito and Motoko were running towards an abandoned Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X; the two were planning to use the 4-door sedan which was a few feet near the ambulance Batou and Aramaki were using as cover. Pazu came along with them from behind, carrying a C-30.

"Major!" Saito spoke to Motoko, flipping the bipod of the Seburo SR-1 anti-armor rifle. "They've got Armed Suits ahead of us."

"I see them, Saito." Motoko got the underbarrel grenade launcher of her C-30 readied. Saito placed the SR-1 on the Evolution X's engine cover; the vehicle was placed diagonally when it was abandoned. The position was good enough for Saito to snipe at the SOG and the Umibozu commandos with Motoko on the observer position by giving Saito fire support.

_Got one! _Saito opened fire with the SR-1, hitting an Armed Suit's head unit. Motoko assisted Saito by firing her C-30's grenade launcher at an abandoned orange Toyota Crown taxi. The fired 40 mm HE grenade destroyed the taxi and other surrounding vehicles with some SOG commandos killed.

"Explosive weapons doesn't seem to make a dent at it!" Motoko yelled at Boma, who fired his bazooka again at the same Armed Suit with Proto peeking out from behind the yellow Crew's trunk cover. Saito fired a few more rounds at the Armed Suit before it collapsed due to the impact of the .50 BMG rounds made at its armor.

"Our firearms won't work too." Proto surmised after he emptied the C-26A's entire 50-round magazine at the same Armed Suit in support of Boma before ducking behind the taxi to reload. "In fact, we're only better off fighting against the commandos." Proto reloaded his weapon while bullets were fired at the taxi, hitting the windows and making bullet holes. The two Section 9 men were lucky that the fuel cap was facing them, otherwise it would have blown up in their faces.

_Only .50 BMGs work on those suits! _Batou muttered angrily. He took the safety pin of a HG100 R frag grenade and hurled it towards some SOG and Umibozu commandos, killing them when it detonated upon landing at their feet.

"If only we had some backup!" Pazu leaned up on the Evolution X's trunk, using the sedan's body for cover when he aimed the C-30s scope at an Umibozu commando. "Gotcha..." Pazu squeezed off a few shots at the commando's chest, killing him as he went down on his knees before he went down with face down on the gravel and cement road.

The Armed Suits had fired their 20 mm rifles to fire several smoke grenades at Section 9's position.

"Smoke!" yelled Pazu. In minutes, their visions had been heavily clouded that they coughed hard due to the gray smoke's irritation or were trying to clear their vision before the combined SOG and Umibozu teams would overwhelm their fortified position on Route 250.

* * *

The unknown man, riding his BMW MP2 Megamoto bike, was speeding towards the area of Route 250 where Section 9 was busy fighting to a standstill with Gale riding along his back.

"You sure you're alright riding with me?" The man asked, wearing his Shoei motorbike helmet. "You could've been riding with Paladin and the others." He used his left thumb to point behind him as Paladin, Fantomex, Yu with another unknown person riding behind them in a Toyota A-BAT van.

**"No worries." **Gale shook his head. **"Besides, the A-BAT's limited to four people only."**

"True enough." The helmeted man replied to the techno ninja.

The two riders saw that a speeding Volkswagon Scirocco was traveling fast, moving way ahead of them. Following it from close behind was Ace flying in Skybolt carrying John on Land Laser. Rex did the same thing and carried Max with Cruiser, though the speed of Hornet was a bit limited due to the weight of Hydrofoil missiles included in Cruiser. Jake was able to be mobile and fast on his own, thank to Wild Weasel being used in motorbike mode.

"I wonder if we should know something about that." murmured the Megamoto biker, seeing the speeding auto and Centurions moving in the same direction.

**"Perhaps not, my friend." **said the cyber ninja in thought.

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"It's about time we should get an update on the field, yes?" Goda asked the masked Yakushima henchmen, reclining at his couch. The disfigured Naicho agent smirked after he asked the question.

The masked men inside the room were feeling a bit nervous, having sweat trickle down their foreheads.

"Y-yes!" said the Rear Admiral. "Agent Goda's right. We need to get an update on the situation."

"Are you going to call?" asked the Senior Superintendent.

"I will." The Rear Admiral took out his cellphone from the pocket of his left white pants. "Just give me a few minutes..."

* * *

Somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

At the rear guard of the combined SOG and Umibozu task force, watching the gunfight between the commandos and the _outlawed _Section 9, stood a JMSDF officer wearing a brown trenchcoat over his dark blue JMSDF officer's uniform. He wore shades and a black beret with the seal of a small gray trident, which indicated that he was with the Umibozu.

"Colonel!"

An Umibozu commando saluted next to the officer. "I've received a notice that the Rear Admiral's going to call you."

All of a sudden, the cellphone on the officer's left pants pocket began to ring.

"I'll take it. Thanks, soldier." The Colonel took the phone and answered it; the Umibozu commando left him and joined up to fight in the frontline.

**"Yes, Rear Admiral?" **The Colonel was walking towards a parked command post semi-trailer, being manned by Umibozu electronics specialists.

**"How's everything going on back there?" **An explosion was heard from the frontlines as an abandoned Infiniti Kuraza had exploded. **"It seems that judging from the explosion that I'm hearing from your phone that it doesn't seem to be working so well, Colonel Shinjo Ishihara."**

**"I'm afraid..."** Colonel Ishihara saw from the sky a familiar figure, in the futuristic Batman costume, before the figure swooped down over their heads before he tackled a SOG and Umibozu commando when he was near ground level. His appearance was soon followed by a band of familiar ninjas on the area, taking the commandos by surprise.

**"Hello? Colonel Ishihara? What's going on back there? Answer me!"**

"Sir..." Colonel Ishihara was a bit surprised and disturbed by the new arrivals. "I'll call you back in a while. Something's up..."

* * *

Makeshift Blockade, somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Look out!"

Batou yelled, making the ninja suit-wearing Section 9 operatives duck down when Batman had landed in their blockade, throwing off the unconscious SOG and Umibozu commandos off him. Meanwhile, Motoko saw one of the Umibozus try and use his combat knife on her after most of the smoke had been dissipated. Unfortunately for him, Motoko had been an ex-JGSDF soldier hardened with combat experience in Central American UN Peacekeeping operations and was familiar on how to get rid of a guerrilla or two that tried to stab her with a knife.

"Hrah!" Motoko dropped her C-30 and grabbed the Umibozu's right arm and twisted it, forcing him to drop the knife. She then hurled him over her right shoulder before she stomped on his stomach and punched his white facemask hard, rendering him unconscious.

"Seems like we've got some visitors that decided to show up." Ishikawa said, reloading his C-30.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I join the party." grinned Batman, extending the claws on his hands.

"Not a problem." Batou grinned as well, loading a 40 mm HE grenade on his C-30's underbarrel grenade launcher.

"It looks like you guys need some assistance." Kain said, twirling the Seburo Bobson pistol on his left index finger. "How's about..."

Before the American-raised Strider could finish, the Scirocco began to speed up behind the barricade. An Armed Suit nearby began to quickly load up its own 40 mm HE grenade.

"Hey!" Boma yelled to the incoming car. "What are you doing?"

It was too late to get answers; the Armed Suit had fired the HE grenade at the incoming Scirocco. It did a 360 flip in the air twice before it crashed on top of an abandoned Nissan Civilian Kobe City public bus, which then exploded upon impact.

"Togusa!" Batou yelled, seeing the ex-Section 1 detective alive and well behind him when he turned around. "I thought you're suppose to be in the hospital."

"Well I'm alive, am I not boss man?" grinned the brown-haired Section 9 operative, unholstering the M-2008 automatic revolver from his ninja suit's rear hip holster.

"Check the rear van." Boma told Togusa. "We're transporting Imakurusu to a safer location away from HQ. You should get a C-26A or a C-30."

"Thanks Boma." Togusa went in the second Seishinkouki Company Ltd. van. Batman helped along by disabling any SOG and Umibozu up close with his clawed hands or his gadgets ranging from his various batarangs, bolos and the bat discs fired from his arms. The Striders did so likewise, with Hien _stealing the show_ by using his dual-bladed Cypher and hurled it towards several SOG commandos, slashing them on their chests.

The A-BAT had arrived with the Megamoto, which didn't bother the defenders that much as their attention was diverted to the SOG and Umibozu squads and their Armed Suits.

Paladin, Fantomex and Yu had dismounted from the A-BAT with a man wearing a green and black combat suit with a black facemask on. The helmeted man had parked the Megamoto next to the A-BAT and dismounted with Gale.

**"It's time to see what they got." **Gale grinned under his facemask and goggles, twirling the _Jiro Saburo Jisho _from the sheath strapped on his back.

"Showoff." The man took off his motorbike helmet, only revealing his face to be hidden under a balaclava. He then unzipped his brown jacket, revealing a slinged Seburo J9 submachine gun. "And showtime." The man grinned under his balaclava, slapping his jeans.

"What the heck?" Togusa was surprised to see additional _manpower _arrive at the blockade, moments after he stepped out of the second Seishinkouki Company Ltd. van with a C-26A at the ready. "Who the hell are you guys?"

Paladin grinned, readying his Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun. "Backup."

"Come on!" shouted the combat suit-wearing man, who grabbed an unknown assault rifle from his back. He fired a round onto an incoming Armed Suit, which froze its front solid hard.

"What the heck is that?" Saito was amazed to see such a weapon that can actually freeze anything after he had reloaded his SR-1.

"Don't just stand there!" yelled the rifle-wielding man. "Fire!"

"R-right!" Saito took aim and fired a .50 BMG round from his SR-1 at the frozen Armed Suit. As a result, the Armed Suit was then destroyed when its front had crumbled before it fell to the ground. Its pilot partially fell from its cockpit, showing a large bullet hole on his chest.

"Armory?" Batman asked, delivering a spinning kick to an SOG commando after he destroyed his Type 16 with his claws. "What are you..."

"No time to explain." Armory took a HG 100 fragmentation grenade from his bandoliers and took off its safety pin. "Right now, we've got some _guests _that we need to entertain first." The ex-American Empire special forces soldier and criminal hurled the live device to a group of Umibozu commandos, killing them with shrapnel as it landed next to their feet.

"Understood." Batman crouched to avoid a knife slash from an Umibozu commando. "But you better tell me what's going on after we get out of this mess!" Hiryu and Ryuzaki leaped from the air and delivered a double flying kick attack on the commando's chest.

"Heh." Armory grinned. "You got it..."

Sheena took out her Poseidon Raisen machine pistol and fired it at the incoming Armed Suits. "What the? Bullets don't hit 'em."

"Afraid not." The masked man fired his J9 at a SOG commando, penetrating his PASGT helmet and killing him with a few shots to his head. "Only .50 BMG bullets do wonders on him and... what Armory did."

"Armory?"

"Don't ask." The man fired his J9 from left to right, forcing the SOG and Umibozu squads to take cover behind the abandoned vehicles except the Armed Suits as they advanced further towards the blockade.

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Goda grinned when he heard a situation update from the masked Rear Admiral.

"It seems that the situation in Kobe is getting closer and closer to a standstill." The scarred Naicho agent turned his head around to see a figure shrouded in the darkness. The only thing visible to the human eye was part of his Shinobi shozoku.

"Is that so?" The figure replied. The people in the room had surmised that the man had a British accent.

"Yes." Goda answered the British man. "I'm afraid that is the case especially with these, _Striders_, that are in the country. Can you do something about it, Mr. Matic?"

"Believe me." Matic stepped out of the dark and the lights partially turned on, revealing his blonde hair standing upright, his aviator shades and a scar over his left eye. His Cypher was sheathed on his back.

"I'll show you all that I'm called a Strider for nothing."

Matic had a sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

Makeshift Blockade, somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Kubira must fight!"

Kubira ran towards an Armed Suit and began to clash with it as their hands are clasped against each other, beginning a sort of tug of war as they try to overpower the other by pushing their hands against their opponent.

"Not enough class Kubira," Arana leaped over the barricade and had some of his monomolecular filament wires launched on some of the Armed Suits moving to reinforce the Armed Suit engaging Kubira. "but it's good enough."

When the filament wires had ensnared the Armed Suits' arm and leg joints, the Spanish Strider ninja pulled them very hard until they broke.

"Heh." Arana smirked, watching the Armed Suits fall down to the pavement without any legs to support it. "Without your legs, you're all hopeless."

Paladin, Fantomex, Yu and the masked man with Armory assisted Section 9 in conducting suppressive fire while Gale assisted Batman and the other Strider ninjas in engaging SOG and Umibozu commandos that were able to penetrate the barricade.

"Never fear! The Centurions are here!"

The defenders briefly looked up to see Ace, depositing John on the ground. Rex did likewise with Max while Jake had arrived at the barricade's rear minutes after Ace had announced their presence.

"The Centurions?" Pazu was shocked to see them. "Now that's something you don't see very often." The ex-yakuza gangster crouched next to Saito and reloaded his C-30 before he fired it overhead by having his hands hold the rifle without exposing his head to conduct suppressive fire.

"Nice to see some help around here for a change." Ishikawa muttered, peering his head from behind the Nissan Crew taxi to fire off some rounds from his C-30. Proto did the same and peered his head out from behind the Ford Vega to fire his C-26A. The two ducked when they received a response by gunfire, with the bullets making holes on the glass windows and dents on the vehicle's metal frame.

"Pardon me for being frank of this time." Aramaki spoke to the Centurions, ducking behind the Toyota Hiace ambulance while struggling to find a clip for his M5 after he ejected the exhausted 20-round magazine from his pistol. "But it's a good thing that you all came here..." Ace was about to speak to Aramaki when the latter continued, "but I guess we can figure that out later. Can you provide us some backup to break out of this stalemate? My subordinates and I need to escape from Route 250 at all costs."

Max replied to Aramaki. "Don't worry. The Centurions are glad to provide you with some backup support at all costs."

All of a sudden, the sounds of the helicopter's rotors were heard overheard. Based on the sound with the proximity, they were believed to be far away from the front of the makeshift barricade. The small arms-wielding defenders continued to fire, momentarily taking a break in the attack to reload their weapons, being attack to drive away any SOG or Umibozu commando nearby.

Batman, Gale and the Striders were seen either kneeling next to the Seishinkouki Company Ltd. vans, keeping an eye on the vehicles in case Imakurusu would try and make a break for it as the SOG and Umibozu forces were given secret orders to have him assassinated for good under the cover of eliminating all of the _renegade _Section 9 personnel.

"What is that sound I'm hearing?" Proto heard the rotors. "Helicopters?"

"Not only that." Ace was shocked to see what the _helicopters _were. "Oh... god!"

"Ace!" Rex yelled out to his Centurions comrade. "What is it?"

"The choppers! The first wave's consisting of Jigabachis!" Ace saw that another kind of attack chopper were following the Jigabachis. "They're another one that has some sort of chaingun attached on its rear with Oniyamas following them from behind..."

"Must be the Jigabachi AVs." Jake said, in a standing position with his Wild Weasel assault weapons system. "Heard they weren't suppose to be out until next year with trials being conducted by Japanese special forces and certain JGSDF and JASDF units first before widespread service would take place."

"We can't just stand here." John told the Centurions. "We need to fight back against the choppers before they'll bring in more reinforcements that can overwhelm the barricade."

"In that case," Ace eyed the incoming Jigabachi and Jigabachi AV anti-armor helicopters. "we'll need to provide the other guys air superiority." He pointed to the barricade's defenders with his right thumb. "And I do mean all-around air superiority."

"Agreed." Max said in agreement with Ace. "We need to spread out and fast."

"You sure you guys can handle the Jigabachis?" Batou asked the Centurions, removing the used 40 mm HE grenade shell from his C-30's underbarrel grenade launcher. Togusa was being assisted by Armory, the former having to reload his C-26A while the latter fired freezing rounds from his custom assault rifle before he loaded it with some acid rounds.

Nearby, Motoko reloaded her C-30 and removed a used 40 mm HE grenade shell from her rifle's underbarrel grenade launcher with Pazu assisting Saito by providing suppressive fire with his C-30 as the Hawkeye-equipped man began to reload his SR-1.

"No problem." Ace chuckled at Batou, pointing his left thumb at himself. "That's why I'm called the _Daring Air Operations Expert_."

_I just hope Sikari and Seta get here in time. _mused the masked man, reloading the exhausted 50-round helical magazine of his J9 and taking another helical magazine from his custom shoulder holster which housed the magzines for his J9.

* * *

Somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

A bio-humanoid girl of around 16-17 years of age, wearing a yellow vest, black shirt and shorts with rubber shoes, was holding a Poseidon AMR-50 anti-material sniper rifle as she rode on top of a Tachikoma-like think tank, except that it doesn't have any antennas on and has a dark blue color on aside from the similar white parts such as the eyes, hand and wheel joints and the rear hatch cover as seen in the former Tachikomas decommissioned by Motoko after she discovers that they were getting individuality too fast.

"How much longer Seta?" The girl asked the prototype Tachikoma. It was a good thing most of the highway was empty due to the gunfight between Section 9 and the SOG & Umibozu task forces on the Route 250 highway.

**"ETA is around 4-5 minutes at least." **replied Seta in a male child-like voice.

"You can't get to them faster?"

**"I'm afraid not, Sikari."**

The bio-humanoid played with her ponytail while cradling the AMR-50 in her arms.

"I see. Thanks, Seta."

She sighed, seeing the Jigabachis hovering near the blockade. _The Jigabachis. _Sikari raised her AMR-50 and aimed its mounted scope at one of the Jigabachis arriving slowly near the barricade.

"Will I be able to shoot it down?"

Sikari eyed the leading Jigabachi's cockpit, centering the AMR-50's scope on it before she placed her right index finger over the trigger. After she was able to get a good fix on the target, Sikari then slowly depressed the anti-material rifle's trigger...

Chapter 2 END

PS - Not a bad chapter I'd say. Pretty fun to do. There are some references to the Stand Alone Complex PSP game that you may see in this chapter. So to those who've played it, you'll know what I'm talking about. If not, well... there's nothing I can do at this point except maybe answer your question. So if you are going to ask who so and so is from the PSP game, do it on PM instead of leaving a review. It's much better in the sense that it won't be flooded with questions. That's what the PM messaging system is for after all XP. As for the Centurions, I've decided to change some of their gatling and machine gun weapons (and perhaps anti-personnel robot weapons and whatnot) to fire real-life bullets as I'm mixing them with the SAC universe. Hope it's alright though since most of their laser armaments won't do good except for maybe some. I'll have to see what goes and what stays in the assault weapon systems being used by the Centurions at Route 250.

Also, the Howa Type 16 is only a name I made up for the Japanese assault rifle being used by JGSDF forces in 2nd GiG, which was first seen with JGSDF special forces during a training exercise in a portion of the Niihama refugee camp. As far as I know, there's no offiicial name for it even in the guidebooks. As for the highway scene, I was inspired by the OP of 2nd GiG which showed Section 9 and Tachikomas fighting against the unseen enemy (The JGSDF Armed Suits were fighting the Tachikomas though...). I kinda liked it, which is why I've placed it in this chapter. Let me know if I did the highway gunfight right since I'm knowing homage based on the 2nd Gig OP video.

For more on the Striders, check out www(dot)lscmainframe(dot)net/striders(dot)html for information on them. They're all there and should answer your questions on what weapons they have or what skills they use.

Let me know how it went as a whole for the entire story in the reviews later on, guys. I guess one more chapter to go. Thanks and have a good day.


	3. Solution

Ghost in the Shell: SAC/Kokaku Kidoutai: SAC - Internal Wars

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of GITS: SAC are under the copyright of Masamune Shirow, Production I.G., Bandai Visual and Animax. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own. Cameo appearance of Matti is courtesy of JillTheCrazy 1.

Summary:

Allied reinforcements had arrived to assist the besieged Section 9. But will even they be able to turn the tides against the Umibozu and the SOG. Stay tune for the conclusion of Internal Wars.

Chapter 3: Solution

* * *

Makeshift Blockade, somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

A .50 BMG was heard after Sikari had shot her Poseidon AMR-50 anti-material sniper rifle at the Kenbishi Jigabachi attack helicopter leading its squad, centered on the cockpit.

"What the?" Ace tried to look around and see who was firing the shot. Soon after, two more .50 BMGs had been fired from a distance on the cockpit once again. The Jigabachi then was seen plummeting down on Route 250 near the blockade.

"Hell yeah!" Ace shouted, firing a missile from under Sky Bolt's right wing and struck down a Kenbishi Jigabachi AV mechanized attack helicopter. "That's what I'm talking about!" The brown-haired man grinned and watched as the Jigabachi AV exploded after the missile had struck the chopper's belly near its stinger area.

"Don't just stand there, Ace!" warned Rex, who had fired one of the Hornet's AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles at a squad of four Armed Suits after Armory had fired several special freezing bullets on them to allow the suit's armor to be weakened before the missile struck the center of the squad. The AS squad was then obliterated.

"Looks like we've got some company!" Ishikawa yelled to his Section 9 comrades, seeing Sikari and Seta arrive at the blockade's rear after being guided by Yu and Gale.

"Sikari..." Motoko was shocked to see the bio-humanoid girl and the prototype Tachikoma thinktank. "and Seta?"

"What the hell's going on?" Togusa was shocked like Motoko to see them too. He was reloading his Seburo C-30 assault rifle while giving Batou and Aramaki some firing support. Seta came up behind Boma, Ishikawa and Proto in order to give them assistance when he fired the machine guns on its arms at the incoming Umibozu forces and their dwindling Type 303 Armed Suit force. Sikari rushed in, did two flips and twirled her AMR-50 on her arms before she fired off several .50 BMG bullets at the Armed Suits.

"Forget about it now!" Aramaki shouted, trying to get their situation under control. "Right now, we need to get control of the situation and get them out of our way!"

"Allow me, sir." Saito traded the Seburo SR-1 anti-material sniper rifle with Motoko; she gave him her C-30 for Saito to use when he aimed its scope at the far end of Route 250.

* * *

Somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**"I advise that we pull back our remaining Umibozu and SOG forces at once, Rear Admiral!"**

Colonel Ishihara had spoken on his cellphone, being called after the Centurions and Sikari had launched a counterattack against the incoming Jigabachi and Jigabachi AV choppers.

**"Section 9 has received additional friendly reinforcements!" **Ishihara yelled on his line, hearing the explosions and gunfire being meant for his subordinates, the Jigabachi gunships and the Armed Suits. **"I need additional support immediately at once!"**

**"We can't spare anymore men for now. For the meantime, you'll have to make do with what you have."**

**"But sir!" **Colonel Ishihara began to object loudly for the Rear Admiral to hear him as the sounds of gunfire and explosions were getting louder and louder by the second. **"The situation's getting worse-"**

He never finished speaking to the Rear Admiral on his cellphone as a 5.45 x 45 bullet penetrated the center of his head, killing the Colonel. He then fell to the ground, back first.

* * *

Makeshift Blockade, somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"He's down for good, Major." Saito told the Major, handing the C-30 back to her.

"Charge!" Motoko had the C-30 loaded with a 40 mm smoke grenade and fired the underbarrel grenade launcher at incoming Umibozu and SOG forces. Batou, Pazu and Ishikawa did the same thing with Boma using the rail bazooka as firing support. Batman, Armory, Fantomex and Gale went forward and left the vehicle blockade to engage any Umibozu or SOG commando near their proximity.

"Let's take down those birds first!" Ace and Rex teamed up to engage the incoming Jigabachi AVs after Max, Jake and John had engaged all visible Jigabachi choppers from the ground.

"We'll need some people here to guard the vans and the professor." Hiryu instructed his fellow Striders.

"We'll stay behind." Kain said, volunteering himself. "Hey Kubira, Ryuzaki. I need you two here to help around." The two Striders nodded, complying with Kain's orders. Motoko was heard yelling out the same orders to her Section 9 colleagues.

"I'll stay here." said the masked man, having reloaded his Seburo J9 submachine gun.

"Old man." Batou tossed Aramaki a HG100 frag grenade. "You may need this."

"Thank you, Batou." Aramaki replied, having reloaded the 20-round magazine on his Seburo M5. "I use to be good with the grenade in my younger days." Aramaki then took the HG100's safety pin and lobbed it at a distance to some SOG commandos.

"Then I guess you better need it." Batou grinned, giving firing cover as Togusa leaped through the vehicle barricade. Only he, Aramaki, Ishikawa, Boma and Proto stayed behind to give firing support from a distance, being assisted by Paladin as he stayed near the vans to protect its _cargo_. Saito stayed behind for sniping support alongside Sikari, who told Seta to assist the Section 9-led forces in clearing out Route 250 of any _enemy _forces.

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Colonel Ishihira's dead."

The Rear Admiral had disconnected the call on his cellphone. "It looks like the end for us."

"Not to worry." Matic disagreed with the Admiral.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The MHLW official questioned Matic. "How do you even know that you can defeat Section 9 in their tracks?"

* * *

Somewhere on Route 250 Highway, Chūō-ku, Kobe City, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan

* * *

The combined Umibozu and SOG forces had been completely decimated as their Armed Suit forces not shot by either Saito or Sikari were wiped out thanks to the arrival of the Striders, which was a key factor in allowing Section 9 to defeat them.

"Retreat! Retreat!" A SOG commando beckoned to his comrades to retreat as he fires his Howa Type 16 assault rifle. He was then gunned down by Proto and Togusa with their Seburo C-26A submachine guns as the two Section 9 personnel led their comrades to clear Route 250 of any remaining stragglers.

A squad of around 4 Umibozu commandos came rushing in to cover the escape of their colleagues. Overhead, two Jigabachi AVs had their stinger machine guns at the ready.

"Targeting the Jigabachi AVs!" John had fired two Generator missiles from Land Laser, hitting one of them on its tail rotor and the cockpit.

"I've got the other one covered, John!" Max had fired his two remaining Hydrofoil missiles at the second Jigabachi AV, hitting its stinger and tail rotor. The damage done on the rotor caused the Jigabachi to spin around in the air before it plummeted on Route 250, crashing onto the nearby command post semi-trailer.

Jake, in the Wild Weasel, zoomed around the section of Route 250 previously held by the Umibozu-led task force while firing on the Umibozu squad with dual-mounted 7.62 NATO machine guns as they took cover behind the engine block of a Ford Transit van.

"Crap!" One of the Umibozu commandos shouted. "We should've retreated when we had the chance!"

"But how do we do that?" shouted another in order to make himself heard despite the barrage of bullets overhead. The four men were stunned to see Motoko leap over the Transit. She was joined by Batman and Batou, the two having leaped over as well.

"Give it up." Batou raised his C-30 at the four Umibozu commandos. "You're all that's left of the force. We'll make it worth your while."

Instead of surrendering, all of the commandos dropped their assault rifles and brandished their knives out.

"They never listen." Motoko sighed, after she countered a stabbing attack from the first commando by grabbing his right arm. She then kicked him in his chest several times before she finished it with a sharp, jumping roundhouse kick.

Getting into a boxing stance after being forced to drop his C-30, Batou had his arms blocking his face while dodging left and right while the second commando lunged the blade of his knife into his face.

_Heh, this is way too easy._

Batou then launched a strong jab with his right arm onto the man's facemask, which broke into two. The white-haired, ponytailed man then launched another jab using his left arm, sending the commando onto the ground as his nose was bleeding from the punch.

Batman, for his part, leaped over the third commando's head.

"Hrah!" Batman extended the forearm spikes on his arms and the claws on his gloved hands, severely wounding him as the Tomorrow Knight punched his enemy on his face and chest.

"D-damn!" The commando yelped in pain, feeling the fresh wounds as the spikes and claws had pierced his clothing. Batman then executed a backflip and in the process, kicked the stunned man on his chin.

The fourth commando was about to charge at Batman when he was grabbed from behind. He tried to struggle against his assailant, but the commando's neck was snapped in a matter of minutes.

"I guess you guys owe me for that one." Fantomex grinned, shoving the dead commando from his arms. One of the wounded SOG commandos tried to reach for his Type 16, but was attacked by Shadow as he bit his right arm in order to discourage him.

"Get off me, you damn dog." The wounded man tried to struggle with Shadow, but was stabbed in the back by Hien's Cypher.

"Hope I didn't intrude." Hien then took the blade out of the man's back, now stained with blood.

"Er, yeah." Batman sighed before he had the claws and spikes retracted. "What now?"

"We clear a way for our vans to get through." Batou pointed to parts of Route 250 where car wrecks are seens, blocking the way of any vehicle to pass. "Boma!" The ex-Ranger called to the bald Section 9 operative.

"Yeah, what?" Boma came to see Batou after hearing him without being armed with the rail bazooka.

"Help me clear the area around here." Batou cracked the knuckles on his hands. "At least for the vans to get through."

"Roger that." Boma flexed his arms.

"Allow me." Batman began to shove the wreck of a Nissan Crew sedan of the way of Route 250's main path, displaying the suit's superhuman strength capabilities.

"The more, the merrier."

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"I hope that all of you will agree to the plan that I've got."

Goda had debriefed the masked men inside the room that Matic would have his persona Strider cadre deployed near the Niihama City hospital while he would secretly order in more SP officers that were loyal to the _Acting Prime Minister_, in order not to give any hints to hospital staff or the Prime Minister himself as he was still _resting _from his sickness.

"Don't you think moving him out would be a good idea?" asked the Superintendent. "At least back in the Kantei?"

"If my intuition and my idea of Section 9 trying to figure out how to beat us, the Kantei would've been monitored by now."

"So there really is no way." The Colonel questioned Goda's proposal.

"They don't even know what happened to the Prime Minister, right?" Matic asked the assembled men. "At least, you didn't tell the press about it, right?"

The men looked at each other, wondering how to reply to Matic's concerns.

"Oh great." Goda sighed. "This wouldn't be pretty."

* * *

Conference Room, Almighty Support Enterprises Japan, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"It's good to see you Aramaki." Yoshihiro shook hands with Aramaki. "Although this isn't my idea of a reunion from our JGSDF days."

"I feel the same way." Aramaki quickly reciprocated the handshake while maintaining his smile.

The conference room was a bit packed as everyone from Aramaki's Section 9 to the Striders and Centurions. Individuals in the conference room included Batman and Gale to the ex-con Armory and supposed assassin Yu Tsujisaki himself. The masked man, who had previously assisted Section 9, was nowhere to be seen.

"So what's the plan then?" Togusa asked, seated in one of the chairs near the conference table. "I mean now that we've taken care of the Umibozu-led force, we need some sort of strategy to win against Yakushima at all cost."

Yoshihiro blurted out. "The Prime Minister."

"Excuse me?" Paladin wondered what Yoshihiro.

"What about the Prime Minister?" Fantomex asked, feeling confused by Yoshihiro.

"The Prime Minister had been in the Niihama City Hospital after he felt sick in the Kantei." Yoshihiro explained to the people in the conference room.

"Then who's the acting Prime Minister?" Max raised the question.

"Takehiro Yamato." All eyes were on the ASE Japan President when he had said the name.

"If I heard right from my sources," Aramaki explained the significance of the name. "he's Yakushima's number one student when he was studying at the National Defense Academy prior to his recruitment to the JGSDF."

"So now that we've got a pro-Yakushima ally," Motoko began to suggest to Aramaki. "then he wouldn't hesitate to get the Prime Minister into an _accident _of sorts, yes?"

"You're right about that." Batman agreed with Motoko's assessment, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "We need to figure out if we can extract him without putting him in harm's way."

"May I suggest a plan of action?"

The doors of the conference room had been widely opened thanks to Sikari and her bio-humanoid strength.

"Who the heck's that girl?" asked Ace, staring at Sikari in disbelief. "She acts like she owns the building."

**"I would not fool around with her if I were you." **Gale warned Ace. **"She does not appear who she is suppose to be."**

"You mean she's more than just a teenaged girl?" asked Rex, staring at Sikari when Seta was waiting outside. "Okay, now we've got a prototype Think Tank mecha outside..."

"Ninja man's right." Armory advised everyone in the room. "I guess some of you haven't heard of a bio-humanoid." Yu coughed loud, who was standing near Armory. "But we don't have time for an explanation right now."

"If I can suggest a plan that we can use to rescue the Prime Minister from Niihama City Hospital..." Sikari said, standing in front of Motoko face to face.

"Then what's your plan?" Motoko asked the bio-humanoid girl.

"We can divide our forces at first to infiltrate the hospital..." Sikari explained the plan.

"Before we can start to work on the plan, are there blueprints of the hospital?" Jake questioned. Yoshihiro was prompt to reply by turning on the overhead projector and project the blueprints of the Niihama Hospital.

* * *

Rooftop, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

A surviving Section 9 Botanachi Tiltrotor aircraft was hovering, in the middle of the night, above the helipad of the Niihama City Hospital. There was no one on the roof, which made infiltration easier.

"Alright!" Ishikawa yelled from the Tiltrotor's cockpit; he and Proto were in charge of flying the aircraft since their Section 9 Operators were destroyed during the attempted raid. "Roof's all clear!"

"Thanks, Ishikawa!"

Motoko thanked the bearded man, C-26A slinged on her right shoulder. "Alright guys, let's move!"

The purple-haired Section 9 operative was the first to fastrope down, followed by Paladin, Gale, Yu, Fantomex and Armory.

Seconds later, Batou, Togusa, Saito and Boma fastroped down the tiltrotor.

"Alright." Motoko had the others gathered around her. "We split to two teams. One's going for the security room that monitors the upper floors and the other to secure the Prime Minister."

* * *

Somewhere in Pacific Ocean, near outskirts of Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture Japan

* * *

Max and Ace, the former in Depth Charger and the latter in Sky Knight, were over and under the waters as they began a tactical approach towards three Hyūga-class helicopter destroyers. They were already moored near the coast of Niihama City, presumably awaiting orders for future deployments to search and destroy remnants of Section 9.

**"All right, Max!" **Ace threw a whistle at the destroyers. **"We've got three Hyūga-class helicopter destroyers in the area. It's just like Crystal told us a few minutes ago..."**

**"Names are the Niihama, Osaka and Akishima." **Max told Ace information on the ships. **"If Crystal's right on the data, they're suppose to house Kenbishi Oniyama choppers from the Umibozu."**

**"You mean the ones that look like a bee's behind or something?"**

**"Yeah, but our objective's to hit them and hit them hard before they get a chance to scramble since our friends will need all the help they can get to secure the Prime Minister."**

**"Heh." **Ace chuckled, already accelerating the Sky Knight towards the JDS Niihama and fired a single Stincel missile towards one of the unmanned Oniyamas. Max, on the other hand, had fired two Hydrofoil missiles mounted on his Exoframe's legs towards the same target.

* * *

Upper Security Room, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Looks like everything's all clear with the upper floors." A suit-wearing SP agent was watching the surveillance camera feeds outside the room with two SPs guarding it. "Especially with the Prime Minister taking some rest." He removed his shades to rub his eyes before putting them on again.

Strange it was, but this security room had no Niihama City Hospital private or affiliated guards in the room.

"I need to ask." Another SP raised a question. "Isn't this task suppose to be with the guards of the hospital and not us. I mean, we do need to perform VIP protection duties and all..."

"Order from the Acting Prime Minister himself." The first SP took out a Seburo C-25A submachine gun, hidden under his coat. "Said that Section 9 will be performing a raid based on intel from Naicho."

"From that Goda guy? Geez, I don't even like that guy from the way he talks and all."

"Hey guys." Two SPs had entered the room, carrying plastic bags. "Got some food and drinks from the hospital's cafeteria."

"All right." The second SP chuckled. "Finally, some comfort food."

Unknown to the four SPs, a few small pellets were tossed inside. When they landed near their feet, it discharged green gas that enveloped the entire room. The SPs were in a few minutes incapacitated.

"All clear." Batou was the first to enter, not being affected by the gas as his entire body was now made up of cyborg parts. Paladin came next and had his silenced Seburo Bobson pistol, firing several anesthetic rounds at the SP's head to make sure they sleep soundly for a few more hours.

"What?" Armory and Batman stared at Paladin, the two staring at the goggles-wearing mercenary. "I use anesthetic-based weapons as much as I can." Togusa came next, aiming his Mateba M-2008 revolver at the downed SPs.

"Hey, Batman." Batou called for the Tomorrow Knight. "It's either me or that the security room's been upgraded to protect its system from hacking or tampering."

Batman grinned, extending his right index finger and produced a decipherer key. "Leave that to me." He then inserted it to one of the USB ports, which accessed the security system's PIN settings.

"Okkayyy..." Batman watched as the PIN was unlocked in a matter of seconds. "PIN's already unlocked."

"Next step..." Batou took a QRS plug from the back of his neck and inserted it to a jack before Togusa began typing some commands.

"Alright. It's closed." Togusa told Batou. "Better contact her bossman." Batou nodded in reply.

**"Major." **Batou spoke to Motoko on a Section 9 cybercomm frequency. **"I've checked the corridors on the upper floors. Looks clear for now except for the two SPs on the door. Could be the PM's room. I'll have the security cameras closed right away..."**

* * *

Flight Deck, JDS Osaka, near outskirts of Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture Japan

* * *

"Look out!"

Leading Seaman Katsuhiro Sagara watched as some Oniyama choppers were blown to pieces when Ace's Stincel missile had been fired; sending five of them into a fiery explosion. All over the flight deck, pilots and maintenance technicians went all over to seek cover as Umibozu commandos were being mobilized to fight Ace off and drive him away.

"Holy..."

Katsuhiro saw another Stincel missile being fired, this time at the Oniyama next to him. The 26-year old JMSDF Leading Seaman of 3 years watched as he was killed in the explosion of two more Oniyamas after Max had fired his Hydrofoil missiles to sink the Osaka.

_What's going on?_

He then watched as Ace turned his attention to the Niihama, firing a Stincel missile towards its bridge.

* * *

Storage Room, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Inside the empty room, the overhead vent had been silently opened. A mop of purple hair emerged out slowly, checking the room for any armed SPs.

"All clear." Motoko whispered, having her feet out of the vent first before she leaped out quietly to avoid being detected. **"Thanks Batou. Make sure that no armed SPs are coming to get there."**

**"Understood. Out." **Motoko peeked outside the room to check for SPs while Saito came down next. Boma came next followed by Gale, Fantomex and Yu.

"How is it?" Yu asked Motoko, being armed with a Seburo J9 submachine gun.

"Looks quiet." Motoko told the young man. "No SPs around."

"Doesn't seem right." Fantomex told the woman. "There should be a lot of SPs guarding the upper floors, especially if the current Prime Minister is resting in the Niihama Hospital."

**"A trap perhaps?" **Gale suggested the possibility of the PM's location as a trap.

"Could be." Saito shrugged his shoulders. "But there's no way of knowing it, right?"

"We better move regardless of the situation." Motoko told the others. "Getting the prime minister out of here is our first priority." She faced Boma. "Boma, you take point. I'll follow behind."

Boma nodded. "Understood, Major."

* * *

Corridor, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"There it is."

Motoko and the others saw, from peeking out of the T-shaped intersection, two SPs standing guard outside a room.

"How do we get in?" Fantomex asked.

"Simple." Motoko smirked. "Brute force."

"Leave that to me." Fantomex cracked his knuckles.

Motoko raised a hand to Fantomex. "I'll lead. After all, ladies first right?"

Fantomex smirked under his white balaclava. "Oui, madame."

The two charged towards the SPs, with Motoko being under thermal-optic camouflage. The others stayed behind to keep an eye on the rear.

* * *

Outside Room 709, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

The two SPs were standing guard outside the room where the Prime Minister was said to be _recuperating _from the illness announced on television. However, the real intent was to keep him isolated from the Kantei less he would be allowed to use his influence to regain control of the government from Yakushima.

A smacking sound was heard, making one of the SPs go down after being kicked in the face by an unseen foe.

"Hey?" The other SP drew out his Bobson; which Fantomex calmly disarmed him of by using his left arm to whack it away. "You nosy little..." The SP drew out his exetendable baton stick and began to use it to attack Fantomex.

_It seems bad for you that I can read your moves..._ Before the SP can hit his target, Fantomex is able to determine where the blow will come from by watching his feet and muscle movement. This allows him to give a proper judgment call in determining where to dodge and where to block.

"So sorry for you, my friend." Fantomex executed a sharp uppercut, making the SP stagger a few feet back before Fantomex dashed to his side. "Gotcha." He grabbed his right arm and did a shoulder throw, sending him to the tiled floor.

"And just to be sure." Fantomex did a sharp kick on his stomach, rendering him out cold.

**"Saito, Boma. All clear." **Motoko informed her subordinates with her cybercomm. **"Get these men in the room. Fantomex and I will secure the prime minister."**

* * *

Room 709, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"W-what's going on?" The brown-haired Prime Minister was startled to see Motoko charging in the room with her C-26A aimed at its interior to ensure the absence of enemies.

"I'm sorry Prime Minister." Motoko told the man. "But we need to get you out of here. As of time, Kaoru Yakushima and his allies has seized control of the government and wanted us dead."

"W-what?" The Prime Minister was startled. "I don't recall that being in the plan with Mr. Aramaki a few hours ago."

Motoko raised her eyebrow. _Part of the plan eh? _

**"Chief." **Motoko hailed Aramaki via cybercomm while Boma and Fantomex assisted the Prime Minister in getting off the bed. **"I heard the PM saying that our deaths were suppose to be some plan? What's this about?"**

**"I'll explain later." **Aramaki answered. **"Right now, your objective's to escape with him back to ASE Japan HQ. I'll have the tiltrotor coming in right now."**

**"Alright." **Motoko left the room after seeing the SPs inside. **"But you better explain yourself."**

* * *

Rooftop, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"It appears to be safe."

Yu led the group to the rooftop, having his J9 at the ready as they were approaching the helipad.

"You all end your lives here!"

Matic was the first to leap on the helipad. Alongside him were ninjas, numbering around 8 and are armed with Cyphers.

"Crap!" Batou yelled, coming up alongside with the others. "It was a trap after all!"

"And you fell for it." Matic drew out his Cypher. "Now, you will all die."

"I don't think so!" Batman threw out several pellets. Unlike the ones in the security room, these pellets discharged smoke instead of sleeping gas.

"Fire!" Motoko, Batou and Saito fired their C-26As. Yu had fired his J9 at the Strider unit, killilng off some of the ninjas.

"Blast you!" Matic charged towards Motoko, having his Cypher at the ready. "Die!"

"Not so fast!"

A Cypher was seen hurling towards Matic, forcing the British Strider to block.

"Damn!"

Matic cursed, seeing Hien and Hiryu leap into the roof.

"Ready to be sliced and diced, Matic?" Hien grabbed the hurled Cypher, brandishing it again as a sword.

"So you two knew it?" Matic gritted his teeth.

"No." Hiryu. "The Director himself had expected that you'll sell yourself out."

"Hmph. Who cares about him?" Matic directed some of his Strider cadre to attack Hiryu and Hien. "When the time comes, I'll take his place."

"Not if we can help it." Hien and Hiryu charged at Matic.

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"It seems that the Prime Minister was safely retrieved." Goda grinned. The Superitendent, Rear Admiral and Colonel were not pleased by the outcome.

"It wouldn't matter anyway." The Colonel angrily retorted Goda. "If he gets killed by Matic and his Strider cadre, then we'll just fabricate the news."

"Yes, yes." Goda waved the Colonel. "Fabricating the truth. I guess that's why you recruited me from Naicho after all."

"You..." The Rear Admiral was not pleased by Goda's arrogance. "You bastard!"

"Yeah!" The MHLW official said in support of the Rear Admiral. "Know your place, Goda!"

"Relax gentlemen." Goda tried to reassure his _companions_. "I'm sure that Matic would be able to do his job."

* * *

Rooftop, Niihama City Hospital, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

The fighting began to be more ferocious, but was on the side of Section 9 mostly. Matic's Strider cadre was killed by Hien and Hiryu, making the scarred man an easy target after Hiryu told Hien to hurl his Cypher at them to make things easy. Motoko had her other Section 9 compatriots engage Matic by firing their C-26As at him. Matic responded in kind by using his Cypher to deflect the bullets.

Armory, Yu and Paladin were on watch on ensure the Prime Minister's safety with Fantomex and Batman joined in with the Striders to engage Matic.

"Damn!" Matic cursed, fending off another attack by Hien when he hurled his Cypher at him. "I'm getting corned." He clashed Cyphers with Hiryu, kicking him on his stomach before Batman fired several bat discs at him.

"Hah" Matic began to deflect the discs away from him. "Take this! And this and this!"

Gale charged in and drew out _Jiro Saburo Jisho_. The technoninja clashed swords with Matic before the latter shoved the former away from him.

Fantomex fired his dual Para Ordnance P14-45 pistols at Matic. Matic dodged the attacks, but somehow got a wound when a. 45 ACP bullet had grazed his left shoulder. Fantomex grinned. "Never underestimate Fantomex."

"Errhhh!" Matic felt the pain, but continued to fight off the bullets until a barrage of bullets were fired by Motoko and Saito from their C-26As with Togusa on his M-2008.

_Dammit! _The British Strider continued to keep his guard up as his Cypher tried to deflect their bullets. _I keep deflecting their bullets, but they seem to be aggressive. _Batou and Boma joined in to fire their C-26As too.

"YYYYAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Matic charged at Motoko and Batou, raising his Cypher when Armory raised his shotgun to fire gel rounds at his feet.

"W-what?" Matic saw that his feet were restrained by the adhesive gel, making him unable to walk properly. "W-why you!" Matic slashed the gel, breaking it.

When Matic looked up, he saw that Hiryu was already leaping above him with his Cypher raised.

"Damn you!" Matic was about to counter the attack when Hiryu had already landed on his feet. "You won't get me..."

The last thing Matic saw was Hiryu's Cypher blade piercing his chest.

Specifically for the heart.

Matic collapsed on the ground after Hiryu sharply removed his Cypher from his chest, killing him.

* * *

Unknown Room, somewhere in Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

A Naicho agent whispered some words to Goda's right ear, making the scarred man frown.

"Gentlemen." Goda stood up from his seat. "It appears that Section 9 has been able to extract the Prime Minister safely and is en route to ASE Japan HQ. It looks like things are up."

"Oh shit!" cursed the MHLW official. "What do we do now?"

Goda chuckled and snapped his left index and thumb fingers. "It's simple, really."

At his cue, four of his Team Goda subordinate entered the room. All were armed with Type 16 assault rifles aimed at the masked conspirators.

"All you have to do is play the part I've prepared for you all." Goda gestured to his subordinates. In response, they fired their rifles at their victims while Goda took out a small disc from his left pocket of his black pants and placed it on the coffee table after the masked Yakushima cronies had been gunned down.

* * *

Cabin, Botanachi Tiltrotor, en route to ASE Japan, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

**"Chief." **Motoko contacted Aramaki on cybercomm once again. **"What's this plan that the Prime Minister had mentioned?"**

**"I won't lie to you." **Aramaki decided to tell her. **"Originally, you would be branded as the enemy by the government in order to reform Section 9 in secret and leave Yakushima exposed so that the PSIA can arrest him."**

**"It seems that it backfired after the PM went to Niihama Hospital following an illness."**

**"You're right. That was the event that I didn't expect to happen in the first place. Anyway, how is he?"**

Motoko checked the cabin to see the Prime Minister being attended to by Batou, Togusa and Saito. Boma was in the cockpit, talking to Ishikawa and Proto on their situation. Hiryu and Hien had it cozy, the two Strider ninjas were relaxing while Batman flexed his muscles. Armory checked his shotgun and removed the remaining gel rounds from it when he pumped it a few times.

Gale was seen checking out his ninjaken to see if it had been damaged in the battle. Paladin and Fantomex were exchanging stories with one another.

**"He's fine, Chief."**

**"What about Ace and Max? Last I heard, you had them on diversion details."**

**"They've contacted me a while ago, telling me that they've been recalled back successfully with their colleagues."**

**"Well, then. Keep up the good work."**

**"By the way, what happened to our masked friend."**

Aramaki thought of Motoko's queston before he said, **"Good question. I never was able to figure that one out myself."**

* * *

Near Gate 26A, Niihama Airport, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"That was tiring. Man, did I have to get up early in the morning for this..."

A young man in his late 20s was seated in a designated area near Gate 26A for passengers. He had been cleared by immigration and customs checking prior to entering the departure area.

"Looks like old oji-san and the others have made it after all." The man ran his hand on his crewcut black hair before he took the photo from his jean's left pocket and examined the passport, which had the following name:

**THOMAS ARAMAKI CHUA**

**"Today's top headline..."**

Thomas, or Tom when he told an immigration officer his nickname, watched the widescreen TV mounted on the wall in front of him. "Well." whistled Tom. "Looks like things are starting to get interesting."

**"Yesterday evening, a daring rescue was mounted by armed units of unknown men at the Niihama City Hospital to secure the prime minister over a conspiracy by allies of LDP Secretary-General Kaoru Yakushima to take over the government over the Laughing Man scandal."**

Tom grinned while the people were being glued to the news. _Shame that they didn't mention the others. Guess the PM and Yoshihiro-san wanted to keep this quiet as possible._

**"The Prime Minister made a surprise announcement from the headquarters of Almighty Support Enteprises's Japan branch over this ordeal. Following this broadcast, Niihama City Police and the Public Security Intelligence Agency had made some key arrests, including Yakushima himself."**

The screen showed Goda having a press conference to members of the media. Somehow, his presence does not make Tom at ease.

"There's something about him that makes me uneasy."

**"Naicho agent Kazundo Goda had given a press statement this morning, saying that he and his team had been responsible for tracking down Yakushima's main backers after revealing it and told police that a data disc was left on the scene. The data was said to be containing incriminating information against Yakushima. Agent Goda had emphasized that they had encountered fierce resistance when they arrived at their hideout in downtown Niihama with Special Assault Team units accompanying him, forcing them to fight back."**

Tom stared at the scarred Naicho agent carefully, scrutinizing his gestures.

"I have a feeling that I won't see the last of agent Kazundo Goda. In this case, I better warn the boss back in Manila."

* * *

Basement 1, Underground Parking, Niihama Supreme Court, Niihama City, Niihama Prefecture, Japan

* * *

A man with a dark blue suit and necktie was walking towards a section of the underground parking lot's 1st basement level, carrying a duffel bag with him.

"It looks like I better cover my tracks now."

"Hold it right there, Fukami!"

Fukami dropped his bag and raised his hand.

"Now turn around! And do it slowly!"

Fukami complied, turning around to face a few familiar faces. Batou had aimed his FN Hi-Power M7 pistol at him. Saito, Pazu and Proto had accompanied him, all aiming their Seburo M5s at the police detective.

"What brings you guys here?" Fukami asked. "Last time I heard, you Section 9 people are still wanted by the police."

"Don't try to assume anything by the cover." Pazu replied, moving the M5's sights on Fukami's head.

"We've got some intelligence that you're planning to assassinate Serano by rigging his car to explode!" Batou shouted. "Now get down on your knees with your hands behind your head."

Fukami grinned, quickly drawing out a M7 of his own from the concealed holster at the waistband of his pants.

"Crap!" Batou yelled. "He's got a weapon!"

Proto, Pazu and Saito fired their M5s, hitting Fukami at his chest multiple times before he collapsed.

"Clear!" Batou aimed his M7 at the downed detective, kicking his weapon away before he checked for a pulse. "Damn..."

"Nothing?" Saito lowered his M5 after instructing the others to do so likewise.

Batou shook his head. Proto went to unzip Fukami's duffel bag.

"It appears that Fukami has some explosives on his bag, mostly plastique..."

"So the bastard was planning to do it after all." Batou gritted his teeth.

"What do we do?" Pazu holstered his M5 on his shoulder holster.

"We call for the local cops to handle this mess." Saito suggested.

"Right." Batou replied to Saito, holstering his M7. "I'll do it."

_Either it's me or I swear that the kid sister Matti is watching me..._

* * *

Hiding behind a pillar, a young woman in her late 20s watched the entire scene with her gray cybernetic eyes.

"Batou nii-san." whispered Matti. "Why?"

THE END

PS - Hoped you guys enjoyed it. As for the mustached Colonel (I dubbed him "Colonel Shinjo Ishihara" for now since no production databook has named him.), I decided to kill him here since he clearly deserves it. Hated that guy in the SAC's 1st season.

Kantei or formally known as Sōri-daijin Kantei (総理大臣官邸) is the Japanese Prime Minister's office in Chiyoda, Tokyo. It's specifically located in the Nagatachō district. IIRC, it was destroyed when Tokyo was hit by a nuke in WWIII so the government moved it to Niihama. It's also the residence of the PM as well. SP means Security Police or Keibibu Keigoka (警備部警護課), the VIP protection unit of Japan under the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. But since WWIII destroyed Tokyo, I assume that it's under the Niihama Police.

Let me know overall on how the story went when you guys review. Thanks and have a good day ahead of you, whatever that is.


End file.
